


Love of My Life

by VriskaFanGirl



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Bold is Maxine talking, Chloe has super strength and she’s bulletproof, F/F, Inner Max, Italics is Max talking to Maxine, M/M, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Still Has Powers, Mentions of Mark Jefferson not sure if I'll put him in, Nathan has memory multiplication, OCs - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rachel Amber Lives, Rachel can control wind, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriskaFanGirl/pseuds/VriskaFanGirl
Summary: When Max finds herself in a completely different timeline where she’s best friends with Nathan Prescott. She was even surprised to find herself in a relationship with not only Chloe but Rachel Amber as well. What has she gotten herself into this time?





	1. Leaving Everything Behind

Max Caulfield woke up in a completely different timeline she was dazed. She slowly came to realize that she was in bed with someone she groaned when her vision slowly came back to her. When her vision focused she realized that she was in Chloe’s room but  _ not _ in bed with Chloe that was when she realized she was in Chloe’s bed with  _ Rachel Amber _ . She freaked falling off the bed causing a rather loud thud waking Rachel up.

Rachel glanced down at Max. “Maxi, are you okay? I didn’t push you off did I. Usually that’s Chloe’s job,” asked Rachel. Max looked at Rachel with widen eyes. Rachel tilted her head in confusion when she pressed her forehead against Max’s. “Little doe you’re acting weird. Should I be worried I know last night was crazy but it was fun,” said Rachel. 

Max blushed a deep red as she pushed herself back against the wall. “What is happening?” she said.

Rachel frowned. “Are you okay? Do I need to get Chloe?” asked Rachel. Max didn’t respond at all. Rachel walked out of Chloe’s room walking downstairs where she found the punk eating food.

Chloe smirked. “Well, aren’t you a bold one Ms. Amber walking around my house with no pants on. What’s wrong?” she asked.

Rachel shrugged. “I-I don’t know Max isn’t acting like herself. She freaked out when she saw me,” said Rachel.

Chloe placed the plate back on the counter. “What? Is she okay?” she asked.

Rachel frowned. “I don’t know I’m scared,” said Rachel hugging Chloe.

Chloe returned the hug taking hold of Rachel’s hand she walked back up to her room where she saw Max curled up on the floor. She frowned as she kneeled in front of her. “Maxi pad, are you okay? You’re not hurt from last night are you?” asked Chloe. 

Max looked up at the source of the voice. When she saw it was really Chloe she broke down in tears throwing herself in a tight hug knocking the taller girl over. “Owww….Max what’s with you. You’re acting like you didn’t see me last night. God I hit my head.” said Chloe.

Max just cried. “Ch….loe….you’re alive! You’re alive….you’re okay….I…,” said Max in between sobs.

Chloe frowned. “What are you talking? Max, are you okay. Holy shit Max your nose is bleed.”

Max touched her nose. “But you’re supposed to be dead. I  _ saw _ you die….and how….what,” said Max. 

Rachel sat behind Max kissing her neck. “Max, you’re scaring me,” said Rachel.

Max just cried. “You died and Rachel was dead. The storm….I couldn’t lose you. Chloe, I’m so sorry….I’m sorry….” Max sobbed. 

Chloe kissed Max’s forehead. “Baby, we already went over this. I’m not mad about what happened five years ago. Max, just talk to us. Why are you crying?” asked Chloe.

Max’s sobs slowly subsided when she regained her composure. “I don’t know how to explain this but….I don’t think this is my timeline. I can control time….the storm was coming for the town and I had to choose between letting Nathan kill Chloe or destroying the town….” said Max.

Chloe tilted her head. “Why would Nathan kill me? He’s your best friend,” said Chloe.

Max looked at her with wide eyes. “I’m  _ best friends _ with Nathan Prescott!” yelled Max.

Rachel chuckled. “That’s almost how you took it, Chloe,” said Rachel.

Max snuffled. “I’m just happy you’re alive,” said Max. 

Chloe smiled. “So, you don’t remember last night at all?” asked Chloe. Max shook her head.

Chloe sighed. “Damn well nothing we can do about it now. Max, since you’re not our timeline Max I think I should tell you that we already know about the time shit. Rachel can control air, I have super strength and Nathan has memory manipulation.” said Chloe.

Max rubbed the back of her neck. “So, are we the only ones with powers?” she asked.

Rachel nodded. “As for as we know. We were thinking about running away since Nathan has memory manipulation no one could find us,” said Rachel.

Max took all this in. This was a such a weird timeline she tries to think how she got her but right now she didn’t care. Chloe was alive and so was Rachel but one thing wasn’t right. Exactly  _ how _ was Rachel alive Max never believed that Nathan killed her ever since she wore her clothes and saw how happy he got when he thought she was Rachel. If Nathan killed her in her original timeline then why wouldn’t he know that Rachel was dead. Without being in this timeline for that long she could feel that she was deeply in love with both Chloe and Rachel. She was just freaked out because the girl she once saw on the missing persons' poster was alive was her girlfriend!

Rachel stroked her fingers through Max’s hair. “Awww and I was hoping to have a repeat of what happened last night. Such a shame you don’t remember,” said Rachel.

Max blushed. “Don’t listen to her Maxi. You just really high was just talking about everything you could think of. I know Rachel has hoeish tendencies but she’s pretty tame.” said Chloe.

Rachel scoffed. “Hoeish tendencies did you just make that up by yourself or did you have help with Nathan to get that. I am a perv not a hoe two completely separate things,” said Rachel.

Chloe laughed. “No one on this earth would openly admit to being a perv,” said Chloe.

Rachel chuckled. “Well, I can’t hide that I’m a perv,” she said.

Max glanced around the room. It was just like the Chloe’s from her timeline all except that it was cleaner. “C’mon let’s get out of here before Lisha comes home. I don’t want to deal with her asking so many questions when I’m buzzed.” said Chloe.

Chloe grabbed her keys. “I think Nathan wanted to take some pictures of us before we ditch Arcadia,” said Rachel.

Max shook her head. “I’m not going to get used to that,” she said.

The three of them met Nathan up in the courtyard of Blackwell it was pretty much no one there because it was holidays and most everyone went home. Nathan still dressed like the other timeline Nathan but he didn’t have that look of hatred in his eyes the other one did, noting that Victoria Chase wasn’t around him might be the reasoning behind that. He kinda smiled when he saw the three lovebirds. 

Nathan scoffed. “Took you long enough. What were you guys doing? Y’know what I don’t want to know.” said Nathan.

Rachel giggled. “Seems like we got a different Max over the night,” said Rachel.

Nathan frowned. “Are you okay? I don’t know much about time travel but I hope you’re okay,” said Nathan. 

Max smiled.  _ ‘This is such a surreal experience. Nathan being nice to  _ **_me_ ** _ of all people. I wonder what my counterpart did to befriend him. He’s not angry maybe it’s because Rachel’s still alive.’ _ “I’ll be fine. What do you want to do?” she asked.

Nathan gestured towards the tree. “Just want to get some good pictures of us that they’ll use for our missing persons' posters,” said Nathan.

Chloe leaned against the tree as Nathan snapped multiple photos of her, he did the same for Max and Rachel. Rachel took his camera to take his picture Nathan sat on the picnic table. Max grabbed at her arm watching Nathan was interesting. He still looks like he was angry about something but not the same angry as the other timeline. Max thought back to the timeline where she stopped William from driving his car that Nathan was friends with her too. Maybe she realized that her prejudgments on him were just the faults of Mark Jefferson using him for his sick creepy photos. A few memories start surfacing from this timeline, Nathan treated Max like the little sister he never had, while she treated him like a brother she never had. 

Chloe had commented on how adorable the two were when they defended one another. She found it twice as adorable the way Nathan rang Victoria in for calling Max a whore since she’s dating her and Rachel. That caused a rift between them and the two never spoke after that. Everyone knows Victoria Chase was jealous of Rachel Amber but no one really knew she was also jealous of Maxine Caulfield. Victoria had this mindset that anyone that wasn’t like her befriending Nathan was after his money. That’s what pissed Nathan off the most he wanted to be the one to judge if someone was after his money, not her. Nathan knew Max didn’t want his money since she only uses an instant camera. Hell, she was shocked he got her a PlayStation 3 with Kingdom Hearts 1.5. 

Max smiled as Rachel took Nathan’s pictures then her head started hurting. Chloe noticed. “Max, are you okay?” she asked.

Max nodded. “Yeah, I’m totally fine just….lighthead is all. Don’t worry about-” said Max before grabbing her head screaming bloody murder. “Max!” 

* * *

Max woke up back in the Dark Room. She started freaking out. She glanced around the room. She cursed herself, of course, she couldn’t have been in a perfect timeline where Chloe was alive as well as Rachel. She should’ve known that it wasn’t real since she was friend with Nathan Prescott. She tried to move only to be kicked by Mark Jefferson. “Max! You fucked up my shot!” he hissed.

Max just wanted to die now. She didn’t want to be back here at all. When she woke up she was really hoping it was real it felt  _ real _ . Now she doesn’t know if it was. The feelings she felt for Chloe and Rachel felt real for the short while she was there. 

Max let her tears roll down her cheek.  _ What did I do to deserve this? Why am I stuck in the endless loop of agony? I just want to get back to Chloe....and Rachel. Dog I can’t believe I would ever be saying that.  _

Max gritted her teeth.  **Don’t give up so quickly. You want to see the loves of your life again right?**

Max glanced around where was this voice coming from? She wasn’t in the darkroom anymore just in a completely white room with mist around her.  _ Who are you? What are you where am I. Was that timeline real? _

The voice chuckled.  **Of course, that timeline was real! It was** **_my_ ** **timeline after all. Max, I know you’re suffering which is why I let you take over my body in that timeline. No one deserves to make that choice. Chloe didn’t deserve that and you sure as hell didn’t either. All of that. The storm, Rachel….was all** **_his_ ** **fault. Max, you didn’t cause the storm it was Mark Jefferson. He’s a time travel too. He fucked with time he’s timeline collided with yours which created that storm.**

Max nodded.  _ But I still was the one that made the decision to sacrifice a whole town for one girl! Even if I didn’t cause it I still let it destroy the bay! _

The voice sighed.  **I know. But that wasn't supposed to be your choice you need to get out of Arcadia Bay. The Raven is to be respected not trusted.**

Max shook her head.  _ The Raven? What are you talking about. Can you at least tell me what I can call you? _

The voice chuckled.  **I guess you can just call me Maxine. And to answer your question this town is overseen by The Raven King. He’s the one that gave you your powers. Well, he is the one that gave you your powers as well as my timelines, Rachel, Chloe, and Nathan. I don’t know what he has planned for those three to have powers but I am not in control anymore.**

Max finally came face-to-face with voice. Maxine looked didn’t look anything like her. Her hair was pink she had a leather jacket and had a doe tattoo on her arm.  _ Wowsers, you look nothing like the other version of me I’ve come across.  _

Maxine shrugged.  **I guess you never** **_did_ ** **look at yourself in a mirror since I gave you my timeline. When I came back in contact with Chloe she insisted that I change my look. Rachel agreed with her so I let her pick the hair dye. After that I just kind of went with it. I got the leather jacket then got the tattoo. Mom and Dad weren’t too happy about that.**

Max sighed.  _ I guess I should thank you for giving me this. But how do I get out of here. _

Maxine smiled.  **You’re welcome. As for getting out of here, you have to make me a deal.**

Max nodded.  _ Anything, I just want to get out of here. _

Maxine grinned.  **Since you’re going back to** **_my_ ** **timeline you will let me control you when things get too heavy. Consider it a way for me to keep my life while giving you a chance to see the one you love.**

Max nodded.  _ Well, I can’t refuse you. You willingly gave me your timeline. Just so I could be with Chloe again. I can’t find the words to thank you for that. _

Maxine giggled.  **Alright, we have to shake on it. When you do that you’ll wake up back in my timeline in the Blackwell courtyard.**

Max took hold of Maxine’s hand. 

* * *

Max slowly woke up with her head in Chloe’s lap. She glanced to up to also see Rachel keeping her cool. Nathan sighed in relief.

Chloe kissed Max. “Holy shit Max you scared us. Are you okay?” asked Max. 

Max slowly sat up. “Yeah, I’m fine. Guess not original being from this timeline is what caused me to faint. I’m sorry I worried you guys.” said Max.

Rachel kissed her forehead. “I hope that doesn’t become a daily occurrence, little doe,” said Rachel.

Max smiled. “We need to get out of Arcadia Bay. I came into contact with your timeline Max. Actually, she’s still here. Dog this is so hard to explain.” said Max.

Nathan nodded. “Just tried you don’t have to go into great details,” said Nathan.

Max groaned. “Well, for starters the way I got into this timeline is your Max saw how much suffering I was going and gave me her timeline. She’s letting stay here if I let her come out and play every once in awhile,” said Max. She stroked her doe tattoo. “She also said something about the Raven King giving us our powers and that we need to get out of Arcadia Bay. She also said that Mark Jefferson has time travel abilities,” said Max.

Nathan cringed at hearing his name. “That would explain why he’s so pissed that Rachel wasn’t taken. I saw the binder back in the bunker I also saw what he did to other girls. I couldn’t let that happen to you Rach. We need to get out of here before he decides he’s not going to wait.” said Nathan.

Rachel nodded. “Well, you don’t have to tell me twice. Chloe and I wanted to leave Arcadia for a while now,” said Rachel.

Chloe glanced back at Max. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked.

Max decided to let Maxine take over. “You need to stop worrying about me and start worrying about me picking a favorite,” said Maxine.

Chloe was taken back by that. Only her Max would say something like that. “Max Ammo?” she asked.

Maxine grinned. “Don’t worry I’ll be a good girl and let other Max take over again. You haven’t gotten rid of me that easily,” said Maxine. 

Maxine smiled as she let Max take over her body again. “Ugh that felt weird I guess we’re gunna need to practice passing control,” said Max.

Rachel smirked. “Nice to have you back little doe. We better get packing if we want to get out of Arcadia Bay before the night,” said Rachel.

Nathan checked his camera. “I can print out our pictures and we can go,” he said.

Max slowly stood up she went over and hugged Nathan which was such an odd gesture for her but her body felt use to it. Meaning that Maxine hugged Nathan a lot. Chloe did tell her that her relationship with Nathan was more a brother-sister relationship so maybe that’s why it felt so natural to her. He pulled away. “I got to go print out these pictures you girls get to packing I’ll clean out my dad’s bank account,” said Nathan. 

Just like that their adventure begins. Nathan created one hard copy of their own missing persons' poster for their parents to use. Rachel and Max cleaned out their dorm room as if they never attended Blackwell at all, Nathan did the same but left the couch in his dorm. Max, Rachel, and Nathan wrote on their whiteboards next to their door “Don’t look for us.” in the same color marker. Chloe, on the other hand, left her mother and half-sister a letter on her mattress.

_ Dear mom and Lisha, _

_ If you’re reading this it means that I am long gone by now. I have skipped town with my girlfriends yes I said  _ **_girlfriends_ ** _ Max and Rachel. I know how much you didn’t really approve of Rach, mom don’t lie. Rachel helped me out in a dark time she still is. Max brought back everything I was missing they made me the happiest woman ever and I can’t ask for much more than that. However, I am not happy living in this town. This place is so toxic that it almost took me away. I know how David feels about Nathan but he’s Max’s best friend so he’s mine too. Rachel, Max and I are leaving town with Nathan.  _

_ Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine focus on Lisha. Lisha I know I haven’t been the best sister ever but that’s because I’ve been going through my own shit. Max helped me out with that. I won’t let my feeling for David affect my relationship with you I know my dad wouldn’t be happy about me being a jerk to a kid. Keep out of trouble for me. I was a wreck of a child don’t put mom in any more stress.  _

_ -Chloe Elizabeth Price  _

Chloe looked back at her room one more time before she walking out. She threw her stuff in the back of her truck. Nathan was strapping down a few of his stuff as well. 

Nathan handed Chloe a walkie-talkie. “This is one of the more expensive ones so it covers more ground when apart. Better to use this then calling don’t want our parents tracking us down by our cell phones. We’ll get new ones when we get out of state.” said Nathan.

Chloe took it. “I’m glad we’re friends, Prescott,” said Chloe. Nathan nodded. “Really, Max needed a friend and you were there for her,” she added.

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck. “Y-Yeah….well Victoria had yelled at me for complaining about my dad. Max listened to me,” he said.

Rachel pouted. “Hey, daddy issues are we going or not?” asked Rachel. Chloe giggled walking towards her truck kissing Rachel. “You’re one to talk Ms. Amber,” said Chloe.

Rachel glared at Chloe. “Fuck you! You know how touchy that subject is for me,” said Rachel. 

Chloe smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean it like that. Is Max asleep?” said Chloe.

Rachel nodded. “She’s out cold. She looks so adorable when she’s sleeping,” she said.

While Max was asleep she decided to have a conversation with her counterpart. It’s the only way she can get used to this timeline avoiding some of the more awkward questions between Chloe and Rachel. 

Max sat in her room in her mind with Maxine sitting in front of her.  _ This still feels very weird to me. _

Maxine giggled.  **Don’t worry you’ll get used to it as we keep doing this. You are new to this timeline. I know you have a lot of question.**

Max sighed.  _ Ummmm….have you….us….ugh. Have we gone all the way with Rachel and Chloe. _

Maxine smirked.  **Oh, you want to know about my sex life. Ha-ha! Luckily for you, we have not. We always had plans to. In fact, when I gave you my timeline we were supposed to but I got so drunk and high to calm the nerves that I wasn’t really of stable mind to do anything. Rachel and Chloe are very sweet they wouldn’t try to push me into sex if I didn’t feel ready. Here’s a little secret Rachel might flirt with you all sexual things but she’s pretty tame in the sheets or at least what I’ve seen with Chloe.**

Max giggled.  _ So, you’ve watched?  _

Maxine shrugged.  **I was still nervous as hell! Rach and Che decided that I could….watch if it made me feel better. It was an interesting show.**

Max smiled giving her counterpart a break from the sexual questions.  _ What happened to Rachel’s parents I never asked my Chloe when we were looking for her. _

Maxine frowned.  **The reason why Rachel gets along so well with Chloe and Nathan is because they all have daddy issues. Nathan has gotten abused by his dad, David being well David to Chloe. Rachel’s father was the diastatic attorney he had an affair with another woman. That broke up Rach’s family. Her mom committed suicide after her father ran off with his mistress. She’s been on her own ever since.**

Max was taken back by that. Poor Rachel makes her wish she did find her alive in her original timeline.  _ That’s terrible!  _

Maxine nodded.  **Chloe told me that she burned down a tree which is how she learned about Rachel’s powers.**

Max titled her head.  _ How exactly? _

Maxine leaned against the wall.  **She kicked over the trash can that she use to dropped the burnt picture of her father. While the tree was on fire she screamed creating a burst of wind. Chloe described it as if Rachel had a canary cry.**

Max smirked.  _ I wonder if I’ll get to see it in action. _

Maxine nodded.  **Me too.**


	2. Others Like Us?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power teens are finally in LA. While being in LA, Nathan finds a really cute guy he might like. While the four of them end up getting a place a stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of smut in this chapter. Lowkey, kinda shit but then again new timeline different Max.

Max woke up in a hotel room she took note that it was one bed there was a door that most like connected to the other room, Nathan’s most likely.

Max groaned.  **We had a long conversation last night. Hope I didn’t keep you up.**

Max shook her head.  _ No, it was fine. It was nice talking to you. Dog, that sounds weird to say. _

Maxine giggled.  **I guess it’s not like you’re talking to yourself. I’m a completely different person.**

Max rolled her eyes.  _ Sure you are.  _

The door opened as Rachel and Chloe walked in with food. “So you’re denying that I wouldn’t look hot riding a dragon?” asked Chloe.

Rachel giggled. “I didn’t say that. I just don’t see you being Targaryen blonde. Maybe you should learn how to speak Dothraki and Valyrian that would be hot.” said Rachel.

Chloe scoffed. “Whatever! Max, hey you’re awake you slept the whole car right. You okay?” asked Chloe.

Max nodded. “Yeah, I was actually having a conversation with Maxine,” said Max. 

Chloe handed Max the food. “Rach and I left to get food. You slept the whole ride we got worried,” said Chloe.

Max smiled. “I guess I needed to get my bearings.”

Rachel flopped down on the bed. “What did you and Maxine talk about?” she asked.

Max smiled. “Our relationship,” she answered.

Chloe shrugged. “That’s vague as ever,” said Chloe.

Nathan knocked on the door before opening it. “Oh great you’re awake Max,” said Nathan. 

Chloe smirked. “You look really happy what happened while you were gone.” 

Nathan blushed. “I might have…. _ ran  _ into someone….” he said.

Chloe grinned. “You dog! You have a crush what’s his name!?” asked Chloe.

Max tilted her head. “I thought you had a crush on Victoria.” 

Nathan groaned. “I did but she kinda pulled out the worst in me. I’m not telling you his name,” said Nathan.

Rachel giggled. “So, you admit it’s a  _ he, _ ” she said.

Max got the idea in her head to ask. “Nathan, can you  _ please _ tell me his name. You promised you’d never hide anything from me,” said Max.

Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Max, don’t do that.  _ Fine _ , I’ll tell you. His name is Tony Mason.” he said.

He showed them a picture of him. There was a boy with dirty blonde hair with green eyes he had a little bit of a beard meaning that there was a slight possibility of him being older than Nathan. “He’s hot,” said Rachel.

Nathan shrugged. “I guess.”

Chloe grinned. “Did you at least get his number?” asked Chloe.

Nathan nodded. “I wouldn’t have his picture if I didn’t,” said Nathan.

Rachel smirked. “Why don’t we go find this mysterious man,” she said. “I would like to see him in person,” she added.

Nathan groaned. “Fine, I think he said something about being at the park with his kids?” he said.

Max smiled. “So, he’s older?”

Nathan blushed. “Shut up Max!”

The four of them found the park that Tony was at. Nathan felt creepy rolling up at the park Tony was at so they hung back and watched. 

Nathan gulped. “I feel creepy….”

Chloe giggled. “Shhh let’s just watch.” 

They watched as Tony was at a park with his kids? There was like  _ seven kids  _ at this park that knew him. There were four girls and three boys. They were close enough to hear the conversation as a woman approached Tony. 

Tony bowed to her. “Always, a pleasure my queen,” he said

Nathan growled. “What the fuck!?”

Chloe held him back. “Wait, let’s see this play out,” she suggested. 

The woman scoffed at him. “Ha! Me a queen? Have you seen what I wear!? Nope, I’ll let Luna take that title.” she said.

Tony shrugged. “Alright, Ashley. If it makes you feel better I think I might have someone to fill that little gaping hole where your heart’s supposed to be,” he said.

The woman named Ashley grinned. “Well, damn look at you  _ upgrading _ from bitch face Kylee, to crushing on my already taken cousin to now. Is it a guy? I know you’re bisexual in all but ever since you dropped Kylee you’ve been trying to get some dick in your life!” said Ashley.

Tony laughed. “First of all, you’re nasty. Second, yes it’s a guy. And third of all  _ the shade _ !” said Tony.

Ashley grinned. “All tea, all shade!”

The two laughed. “But seriously I’m happy for you. What’s he look how old is he?” she asked.

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know his age,” he said.

Ashley smirked. “Well, that’s ballsy of you,” 

Chloe nudged Nathan. “Why don’t we come out hiding,” she said.

Nathan shrugged. “I still don’t want to look creepy.” 

Rachel grinned. “Well if you’re not gonna go I will,” said Rachel.

Rachel walked out of the bush taking Chloe with her. “Oh hey Chloe doesn’t that look like the guy Nathan was talking?” asked Rachel.

Chloe smirked. “Yeah, I think it is.” 

Ashley turned around. “Who the hell are you?” she asked.

Tony paled. “Fuck me….is Nathan nearby?” he asked.

Rachel grinned. “You must be Tony. I’m Rachel this is one of my girlfriends, Chloe,” said Rachel.

Ashley smirked. “Ha-ha! I see why you found someone that has friends like this. Kinda reminds me the relationship with Jade and Emerald.”

Nathan and Max came out of the bush. “I didn’t want to look creepy showing up at the park you were at,” said Nathan.

Tony shrugged. “It’s alright, I suspected you’d try to find me,” said Tony. 

Ashley grinned. “Oh well, I already knew you were there. But I wanted to see what you’d do.”

Chloe shook her head. “How could you know that? We didn’t make a sound at all,” she asked.

Ashley smirked. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” said Ashley.

Chloe stepped up. “Try me,” she said. 

Tony got between Chloe and Ashley. “Do you really want to do that?” he asked.

Ashley smirked. “She asked so I will deliver,” said Ashley.

Ashley cracked her neck, Chloe didn’t look impressed. Ashley grew fangs and claws as she charged towards Chloe. This action scared Chloe that she fell over. “What the fuck!” said Chloe.

Tony sighed. “I told you do you want to know.”

Max grabbed Rachel’s arm. “What are you?” she asked.

Ashley grinned. “I’m a hybrid. I’m half werewolf, half-elf,” said Ashley.

Nathan scoffed. “How did an elf get with a werewolf?” he asked.

Ashley shrugged. “How did a fairy get with a dragon? Who knows,” said Ashley. 

Rachel smirked. “So, werewolves exist what that make you then?” she asked.

Tony played with his hair. “I’m a hellhound-Thunderbird.” 

Chloe got up from her spot on the ground. “Alright, that fucking hurt,” said Chloe.

Ashley extended her hand to Chloe. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. What are four teenagers doing in LA by themselves anyways?” asked Ashley.

Max slowly walked from behind Rachel. “We ran away from a terrible situation,” said Max.

Chloe side glared Max. “Why would you say that?” 

Max shrugged. “Because that’s the truth,” said Max.

Ashley giggled. “You’re cute. If you’re running away from someone I can help. We can provide protection.” said Ashley.

Rachel grinned. “I mean I’m not going to deny that. But why would you want to help us?” she asked.

Tony shrugged. “I guess because we’re running too,” he said.

Before anyone could say anything the children ran over. “Hey papa when did you get here?”

Ashley smiled. “Guys, these are my children, that’s Wolfram and his twin sister Snow. Lucine and Drakkar were adopted and this little lady right here is Alex she’s the only child I gave birth to. Want to say hello Alex?” she asked.

Alex hid behind Ashley’s leg. “H-Hi….”

A girl with black and blue hair waved. “Hi my name’s Shadow and that’s my brother Bradley,” she said.

Nathan glanced between Shadow and Brad to Tony. “When did you have your kids?” he asked.

Tony sighed. “Goth it’s been what….since I was a junior in high school. Now I’m twenty-five. When did you have Alex, Ashley?” he asked.

Ashley chuckled. “Senior year of high school. Never went to a party after that.” 

Chloe shrugged. “What can you be running from? You’re adults.”

Tony and Ashley glanced between each other. “We’re supernaturals people hunt us for sport,” said Ashley. Tony frowned. “I use to date a hunter realized too late how toxic she was for me. She gave me my children that’s the only good thing that came out of that relationship,” said Tony.

Shadow kicked some dirt. “Mostly at least….” she muttered.

Tony sighed. “Shadow, I am so sorry for what she put you through but you’re with us now. A better life,” he said.

The little girl with anime pink eyes, named Lucine hugged Shadow. “You’re my best friend. Don’t think I will let you off for punching me in the face.”

Shadow groaned. “You’re never gunna let me leave that down are you?” she asked. 

Lucine shook her head. “Nope!”

Ashley glanced back the teens. “So, are you gunna join us?” she asked.

Max nodded. “I don’t see why we shouldn’t. You showed us a part of yourself that could get you killed,” she said.

Tony grinned. “You’re gunna love it. We have a lot of food and no one will find you,” he said.

Nathan nodded. “That’s what we’re hoping for.”

* * *

 

Elsewhere

Back in Arcadia Bay, Joyce was trying to wake Chloe up. She assumed that she got stoned and crashed so hard she couldn’t hear her. “Chloe I told you to get up I really need to talk to you,” she said opening the door.

The room was completely bare the note on the bed stuck out against the bland room. She read over it quickly calling David. 

Joyce sighed. “David, Chloe’s gone,” she said.

David groaned. “She probably at that junkyard I tell her to not go to. She’ll be back soon,” he said.

Joyce let out a stranded sigh. “David, she gone all her stuff isn’t here. There’s a note. She ran away with Max, Rachel, and Nathan.” she said.

David walks into the room. “That damn girl. Let’s go to the police,” he said

Joyce nodded. They got into the car to pick up Lisha. Driving up to the police station was hard for two reasons; they never thought they’d be doing this and the fact that there was high security to most likely to protect Sean Prescott. 

When they walked in Sean Prescott glared at David and Joyce. “Your daughter is a terrible influence on my son!” said Sean.

Lisha shook her head. “Big sis Chloe isn’t terrible,” she said.

Sean glared. “My son cleared out my bank account! Do you know how much that cost me! I have companies asking why they didn’t get paid. I’m going bankrupt!” yelled Sean.

David stepped to Sean. “I don’t know what you think about Chloe but she did your son a solid! I’ve never seen that boy happy until he befriended Max and started hanging out with Chloe and Rachel,” said David.

Sean grabbed David by the shirt collar. “You think you’re some hot shit, don’t you! I can  _ bury _ you!” 

The cops ran over dragging Sean off of David. “We’re not going to have a fight break out in our station Sean. We’re looking for your son.”

Sean nodded. “I better hope so, Brent!”

“Max is really gone?”

Everyone turned around to see Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield. Brent sighed. “You must be the Caulfields. I’m sorry by Maxine to seem to have run off with her friend and girlfriends,” he said.

Vanessa shook her head. “Girlfriends? Max never disclose she was in a relationship,” she said.

Joyce handed Vanessa the note that Chloe left. “Chloe wrote this. I think it explains a bit,” said Joyce.

Ryan and Vanessa read the letter. “Joyce, is Rachel a good influence?” asked Vanessa.

Joyce shook her head. “I’m not entirely sure, Vanessa. There has been talk about Rachel but she was Chloe’s friend after Max left. Those two got into a lot of trouble together. However, ever since Max came back Chloe and Rachel didn’t get into  _ much _ trouble anymore.” 

Ryan nodded. “I hope she’s okay….I hope they're all okay.”

* * *

The four teens followed Tony and Ashley. When they entered the bunker they were greeted by four large wolves.

Ashley grinned. “Don’t worry about them. There our guard dogs, Beowulf, Fenis, Winter, and Ulrich.” said Ashley.

Max smiled. “They’re so cute.”

Tony took hold of Nathan’s hand. “I’ll be showing you to your room. We separate the boys and girls,” he said.

Ashley smirked. “I guess that means I’ll do the same. Follow me. Don’t worry so much everyone here isn’t going to hurt you. We’ve got werewolves, dragons, vampires, witches and many, many more. I think you’ll fit in just fine.” said Ashley.

Ashley showed Max, Rachel, and Chloe to their room. “I hope you like it. The bed’s big enough for the three of you,” she said.

Chloe glanced back at her. “How’d you know?”

Ashley smiled. “You three aren’t subtle at all. Also, I’ve been there. Dating Jade, Ember and Luna it was an interesting time. Anyways, make yourselves at home.” she said leaving the three girls alone. 

Chloe flopped onto the bed. “Who this bed is hella nice. To think we get to sleep here because Nathan found a boyfriend,” she said.

Rachel smirked crawling over to Chloe. “It is nice,” she said kissing Chloe.

Max rolled her eyes. “I’m going to take a shower. You two can do whatever you want,” she said.

Rachel sighed dramatically. “Awww but Maxi it won’t be fun without you,” she said grabbing Max by the wrist pulling her close. “C’mon, live a little.”

Chloe pulled Rachel back. “Rach stop trying to push Max. She’ll do whatever she wants when she’s ready.”

Max blushed.  **You know, it’s not a bad idea after everything you went through.**

Max internally groaned.  _ I-I don’t know. _

Maxine giggled.  **Go for it.**

Max nodded. “I’ll try okay,” she said

Chloe sat up. “Max are you sure?”

Max nodded. “I am,”

Rachel smiled. “I’ll be gentle,” she said.

Chloe sighed accepting Max’s request. Rachel removed Max’s clothes Chloe smiled as she watched Rachel strip herself. Chloe chuckled as she stripped herself. Max sat between Rachel and Chloe she gulped feeling the anxiety kick in. Chloe stroked Max’s outer thigh. Rachel started kissing Max on the neck while Chloe kissed the back of her neck, Max moaned. 

Max blushed. “Relax, Maxi,” said Rachel. Max nodded Chloe sucked the back of her neck. “Well be very gentle,” said Chloe.

Max nodded again as Rachel made her way down towards her thighs. Her breathing increased from slight nervousness. Rachel smiled as she slides two fingers inside Max. Max moaned as Rachel fingered her Chloe continued to suck the back of Max’s neck. Rachel took hold of Chloe’s hand as she let her play with Max.

Max blushed a deep red. “Fuck!”

Chloe smirked. “Damn Max, you’re really wet.” 

Max just blushed as she felt Chloe and Rachel take her virginity. “Wow, Maxi I didn’t realize you were a virgin. So, how did you like your first time?” asked Rachel.

Max relaxed. “It was amazing….”

Rachel crawled up to Chloe. “Maybe we should wait till we show Max how we get down,” she said.

Chloe chuckled. “Alright,”

Meanwhile, Nathan was getting a tour of the bunker with Tony.

Tony and Nathan walked down towards the armory. “Since we fighting hunters we can’t use guns. It would cause too much of a scene. Hunters don’t want to get caught.” he said.

Nathan glanced around the armor. “Do you know how to use all of these?”

Tony nodded. “Yes, but my specialty is bow and arrows,” said Tony. 

Nathan walked over to a sword hanging on the wall. “These are really cool. Does anyone use these?” he asked

Tony chuckled. “That would be Ashley’s. She’s always had swords in her family,” he said.

Nathan traced his fingers over the engraving. “What happened to her parents?”

Tony sighed. “They were killed by my ex-girlfriend’s father,” he said.

Nathan frowned. “Oh, is that why you left her?”

Tony nodded. “Part of the reason. I just got tired of her always fucking with Ashley. Me and Ashley had a class together we got partnered together. We thought it was the end of the world, but we got an A on the project we had.”

Nathan nodded. “Yeah, I guess that was the same thing with Max. We had a class together too without Victoria. The teacher forced us to sit next to each other. It changed how we treated each other, Tori wasn’t happy about it.”

Tony walked over to Nathan. “You seem very protective of Max.” 

Nathan nodded. “Yeah, after sitting together I learned more about her. The things Tori shit talked about were things Max were really self-conscious about.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, after Kylee gave birth. I couldn’t let her destroy my daughter.”

Nathan blushed. “Uhhh so what do you see in me?”

Tony smiled. “You’re cute,” said Tony Nathan blushed. “Will you let me kiss you?” he asked.

Nathan nodded Tony closed the gap between him and Nathan the kiss lasted a good thirty seconds. Tony pulled back. “Wow….ummmm…,” said Nathan.

Tony chuckled. “Hope I didn’t burn you. It’s the Hellhound in me.”

Nathan shook his head. “No, I just….”

Tony kissed him again this time Nathan returned the kiss


	3. Coming For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead! Just getting beaten down by work.

Max slowly woke up the following morning. Chloe and Rachel were still sleeping. She smiled kissing their cheeks before she hopped in the shower and started to walk around the bunker. She ended up running into Ashley with three other women.

Ashley grinned. “Hey, Max. You sleep well? Chloe and Rachel still sleeping?” she asked.

Max nodded. “I slept fine. The first time I slept really well in a while. They’re still sleeping.” said Max. To be honest ever since she entered this timeline she’s slept more than she has in her own timeline or jumping through other timelines to get back to Chloe. Chloe….she still can’t get over the fact the Chloe’s alive.

Ashley nodded. “Oh, I’m sorry where are my manners. Max, this is Jade, Emerald but we call her Ember most of the time, and my wife, Luna.”

Jade chuckled. “Oh so this was the girl you picked up that you said was like us,” said Jade. Jade smirked. Jade circled around Max.

Max glanced around the four. “Umm did you use to date?” asked Max.

Luna nodded. “Yeah, we did.”

Ashley chuckled. “We still use each other’s pet names,” said Ashley. Luna rolled her eyes. “I don’t understand the pet name, Jade gave me,” she said.

Jade scoffed. “What you hate being called Lunar?” she asked.

Max laughed. “Chloe seems to always give me the weirdest nicknames when we were kids. It did not get better now that we’re dating. She somehow managed to rope Rachel into it. At least Rachel gives me meaningful pet names.”

Ashley nodded. “I can only imagine. Luna has a similar pet name as the one I gave her that Ember came up with. I call her Little Moon, Ember calls her Little Dragon.”

Luna smiled. “I like that those better than Lunar.”

Jade rolled her eyes. “Alright, be an ass about it. You sure as shit didn’t complain when we were dating. And if I remember correctly that was when Ashley broke up with you.”

Ashley sided glared at Jade. “You shut up! We all agreed to leave the past in the past. Besides, we’re all low-key married to each other.”

All the woman laughed that was when Chloe and Rachel scrolled into what they assume to be the living room. “Nice to know that you found new friends while we were asleep Mad Max,” said Chloe.

Max shook her head. “It’s not my fault that you kicked me out of bed,” she said.

Rachel giggled. “She does have a tendency to do that. Which is why I ended up sleeping on the couch most of the time. I got tired of waking up on the floor.” said Rachel. She snaked her arms around Max’s waist.

Jade chuckled. “That happened to me the first time I slept over at Ember’s,” said Jade.

Ashley shook her head. “Rachel, Chloe this is Jade, Ember, and Luna, my wife.”

Luna glanced at Chloe. “Why am I just now realizing how tall you are compared to me,” she said.

Ashley’s eyes widen. “Holy shit you are the same height as Max and Rachel. Ember we have a thing for short girls!”

Ember chuckled. “Damn, you’re right. I’m 5’9 and you’re 6’ but Jade’s shorter than Luna she’s 5’3.”

Jade scoffed she was only 5’ tall. “Hey, I like my height thank you very much. Besides, genies aren’t known for being very tall. It’s ironic that werewolf that is half-elf is a whole 6’ tall!”

Ashley chuckled. “I think you’re mixing elf and dwarfs up, Jade. Elves can be any height.”

They all laughed at Jade’s mistake when Tony and Nathan strolled into the living room. “Nice to see that our guests enjoyed their night,” said Tony.

Max nodded. “It was really nice of you to take us in,” said Max as she leaned against Rachel.

Ashley smiled. “I can sense that you’re not like normal humans. Matter of a fact _Max_ I can sense another being within you,” she said.

Maxine scoffed. **You really think she can “sense” my existence?**

Max shrugged. _I don’t know, Maxine. Chloe and Rachel didn’t seem to figure out so I doubt it._

Ashley smirked. “So, your name’s Maxine. If you want I can extract you from Maxi. Let you have a normal life.”

Maxine freaked. **How the fuck did she do that!?**

Ashley chuckled. “I can separate the two you. In fact, I can give you the power to refuse F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. style,” said Ashley.

Chloe perked up. “Wait you can do that? How can you do that?”

Luna smirked. “Ashley has something similar to her as well. As a Kimaru, her family has this special power call Dark Control. She can control her shadow and darkness in general.” said Luna. Ashley nodded. “Yes, I can control my shadow, however, it’s the dark part of me that becomes the tether for me to control her. My darker half is called Sin.”

Rachel smirked. “I wouldn’t mind seeing Maxine again,” she said.

Max glanced at Chloe she looked a bit skeptical about it. Max looked back at Ashley. “I’ll do it. It might come in handy.”

Maxine shrugged. **If you’re ready to see another version of yourself kissing Chloe. By all means, go ahead. I know I’m a jealous kind.**

Max shook her head. _Well, I just have to get used to it. I mean this_ **_is_ ** _your timeline after all so it’s only fair I take an option where you get to live your life. And from the looks of it, you must’ve got a special thing with Rachel._

Maxine nodded. **Yeah, she helped me with Victoria when Nathan wasn’t around. I grew twice as close to her because Victoria would destroy my room so I slept in her dorm most the time. That’s how I ended up with the camera Chloe gave me. I left my room for a bit I came back to find that Victoria smashed my camera. Nathan offered to buy me a digital camera but I still like the instant film one. I was terrified to sleep at night.**

Max internally growled. _I am so glad that you’re friends with Nathan. The Nathan in my timeline was such an ass and I think it’s honestly_ **_because_ ** _of Victoria._

Maxine chuckled. **Oh, Nathan’s still an ass just not to me, Rachel and Chloe, in fact, he kind of have a bromance with Warren oddly enough.**

Ashley cleared her throat. “I don’t mean to interrupt your internal conversation with your other half. But if I’m going to split you two apart successfully I need to take you to the basement.”

Max nodded as she followed Ashley with Chloe, Rachel, and Nathan not far behind her. Ember, Jade, Luna, and Tony followed as well to help out any way they can. The wall was covered in all sorts of writings.

Chloe traced her fingers over the engravings. “What is all this?”

Ashley sighed. “My family legacy. Each engraving was a Kimaru that learned how to control the Kimaru family power. It’s a very difficult thing to master. Which is why there are so little names on that wall you’re referring to. The other names you see here; these are all the family members that I got killed during the massacre. That was during the Great Supernatural War which was our World War I.”

Nathan frowned. “I’m sorry that you lost your family.”

Ashley shook her head. “It’s fine. Anyways, Max stands in the middle over there. Everyone else please sit over there. Luna can you bring the stuff, Jade cast a spell around her, Tony and Ember I need you to make a mountain ash barrier.”

Max glanced down. “Why do you need all that stuff?” she asked.

Ashley chuckled. “This is for your protection. Since you are another being possessing a form that currently wasn’t yours there is no telling how much damage can be done to you and her. The barrier is to contain Maxine when she’s extracted from you. Since this is using magic I want to make sure I keep you and her safe.”

Max nodded allowing Ashley to do her thing. Rachel, Chloe, and Nathan watched as the floor started glowing. Ashley started chanting as Max started feeling the pull. Max started glowing pink the other section started to glow a dark purple a burst of light knocked everyone back.

A voice broke the silence. “Well, that felt weird.”

Rachel glanced towards the voice. “Maxine?”

Maxine looked up at Rachel. She could see the tears form in her eyes as she ran over to hug her. “I missed you, Razor Blade,” said Maxine.

Chloe chuckled. “I think you’re giving me a run for my money on nicknames Maxine,” said Chloe.

Maxine smirked. “What being fused with Max let me see all the other Chloes she encountered. I picked up on your speak pattern,” said Maxine.

Nathan hugged Maxine. “Nice to have you back, nerd.”

Maxine kissed Nathan’s cheek. “Great to be back too, Onii-chan,”

Max groaned. “That kind of hurt.”

Ashley kicked off the mountain ash. “Welcome to the world again.”

Maxine looked over at Max. “Wowser this is surreal it’s almost like having a twin I never had,” said Maxine.

Chloe smirked. “That’s interesting Maxine doesn’t look like Max at all,” she said

Max got up. “That felt so weird.”

Maxine walked over to Max helping her up. “Thanks Max for doing this for me.”

Max nodded. “You’re welcome.”

Ashley smirked. “So, are you guys gunna stay?” she asked.

Nathan shook his head. “I think it’s best we move on,” he said.

Tony took hold of Nathan’s hand. “You wouldn’t mind if I join you?” asked Tony.

Rachel grinned. “It wouldn’t be fair of us to deny Nathan’s new boyfriend to not come on our adventure,” she said.

Nathan took hold of Tony’s hand. “You’d really want to join us?” asked Nathan. Tony kissed Nathan. “You’re important to me.”

Ashley nodded she walked over to Nathan. “Keep him safe Tony’s important to the pack.”

Everyone left the basement. Tony started packing some things for the trip Nathan was in the room with him. Shadow and Brad ran into the room.

Shadow frowned. “You’re really leaving us?” she said.      

Tony kneeled in front of her. “I won’t be gone long alright,”

Brad sniffled. “Daddy, don’t leave us.”

Nathan frowned. “They can come too. I may have a shitty relationship with my father but I can’t let you just leave your kids.”

Shadow perked up. “Really!? Daddy can we?”

Tony nodded. “Alright fine you’ve tied my hands go get your stuff and meet me in the front,”

Shadow and Brad high-fived as they ran out. “You think the girls will be alright with having a Fenrir-Dire Wolf with them?”

Nathan shrugged. “They’re gunna have to deal with it.”

Meanwhile, Max, Chloe, Rachel and now Maxine were in their room getting their stuff. Maxine glanced over at Max. “Hey, we’re gunna need to refuse there isn’t enough space in Chloe’s truck for the _four_ of us. And I don’t want to be benched to Nathan’s car. I love the guy but with his new boyfriend I don’t know what will happen there.” said Maxine.

Max nodded. “I was already thinking about that.”

Maxine grabbed hold of Max’s hand as she fused into her. **That’s gunna need some getting used to. I can’t believe I have my own body again.**

Max giggled. _Just don’t start calling me your Somebody._

Maxine chuckled. **Nice to know another version of me has played Kingdom Hearts 2.**

Chloe wrapped an arm around Max. “Don’t go spacing out on us now Max,” said Chloe.

Max shook her head. “Never partners in crime right?” she said. Chloe smirked. “As long as you’re my partner in time.”

Rachel giggled. “You two are adorable. Was that what you called each other before rescuing me?” she asked.

Max never did question how Rachel was alive guess she didn’t think it was an important detail. However, now that she thinks about it every timeline she went through she was still missing because she was dead so how was she alive in this one? What did Maxine do to have Rachel live? She already got the way Maxine befriended Nathan even without asking her because when she hugged Nathan she saw the memories of how that happened.

Rachel looked at Max. “You’ve got look little doe. What’s on your mind?” she asked.

Max shook her head. “How are you alive?”

Rachel nodded. “Chloe and I were having a rough patch we never officially broke up but we didn’t talk or see each other for awhile. I had a thing with Frank for a while that didn’t really work out. That was when I met Jefferson I thought he was perfect but it didn’t feel right. So, I showed up at Chloe’s doorstep and told her everything. I didn’t see Jefferson after that Vortex Club party. I guess me not going back to him is what saved me. After that, you showed up at class and I took an interest in you because how much Chloe spoke about you that’s how we ended up here. I guess Maxine decided to leave Seattle which is how she ended up at Blackwell in the middle of the school year. She did everything she could to keep Chloe from getting expelled but that was mostly my fault.”

Chloe shook her head. “I couldn’t let you miss the play. That was the one thing you ever looking forward to. Besides we couldn’t let Victoria take your role she would be too happy and hold that over your head.”

Rachel sighed. “That is true….She did try to drug me after all.”

Max tilted her head. “Wait what!?”

Chloe nodded. “I went backstage looking for Rach when I caught Victoria putting muscle relaxer pills in her tea. So, I switch the cups when she left. She was so out of it that she still tried to tell Mr. Keaton that Rachel was on drugs while slurring her words.”

Max grinned. “I would’ve paid big money to see that.”

The three of them walked out to the truck when they saw Nathan loading up his truck with more stuff. “Geez Nate how much more stuff can your boy have?” asked Rachel.

Nathan rubbed his neck. “So, I kind of told Tony that he can bring his kids.”

Chloe sided glared him. “Why would you do that!? I can’t stand children! The whining and other shit.”

Rachel pouted. “So, you wouldn’t want to have a child with us, Chloe? That’s hurtful,” she said.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Rach, I would love to have a child with you and Max but that hasn’t happened yet,” said Chloe.

Unknown to them Shadow was standing behind them hearing everything. “I have you know that we’re very mature for our age you bitch!” said Shadow.

Nathan chuckled. “Hey, Shadow. Chloe didn’t mean it,” he said.

Shadow glared at him. “Don’t lie to me!” yelled Shadow as her eyes glowed bright green.

Chloe kneeled in front of Shadow. “Nathan’s right I didn’t mean. I just had a kid sister your age and we didn’t get along that well. I shouldn’t’ve assumed you’d act like her.”

Shadow’s eyes stopped glowing when a slow clap caught everyone’s attention. “Nice to know you didn’t give into your rage.”

Shadow blushed. “Blaze….”

The girl name Blaze hugged Shadow. “Your brother told me you were leaving for a while. I wanted to say goodbye before you left,” she said.

Nathan sighed. “I think I could go find Tony ask if he has any more stuff before we roll out,” he said leaving the girls alone.

Shadow shook her head. “Not goodbye more like see you later. I will be back dad knows we have to come back sometime. Honestly, I don’t think this thing he has with Nathan will last that long. I’m not saying that to be mean but we have our destiny need to defeat my mother and her hunters he can’t do that if he’s traveling the world with Nathan.”

Rachel nodded. “Smart kid, let’s keep this conversation between us Nathan and Tony deserve to have this chance to be happy.” Shadow nodded.

* * *

 

Elsewhere

Missing posters were littered everywhere in Arcadia Bay for Nathan, Rachel, Max, and Chloe. Blackwell hasn’t been the same since the four left. Rumors had circled around that Nathan kidnapped them or that he wanted to screw over his family. Whatever people said about Nathan was pissing Victoria off even if they weren’t friends anymore she still hated the way people talked about him.

Sean was on the phone with police. “What do you mean you _haven’t_ found them yet? How fucking hard is it to find four teenagers! They cannot just simply vanish like that! Find my son or I will found someone else to do your job!” yelled Sean.

A knock on his door pulled in out of his angry state of mind. “I am sorry Mr. Prescott but you have a visitor.” his assistant said.

Sean groaned. “Who is it? Can they see I’m busy trying to run a business with no money because my fuck up of a son stole all my cash!?”

She nodded. “It’s Mark Jefferson, sir. I tried to send him away but he insisted to let you speak to him.”

Sean shook his head. “Send him in and close the door behind you when you do.”

The assistant nodded again. “Well do sir. Should I bring you a cup of coffee while I’m at it?”

Sean pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, that won’t be necessary thank you though Shirley.”

Shirley nodded as she exited the office. Mark walked in with a very frustrated and annoyed look on his face. “Sean, what is the current status of finding Nathan?” he asked.

Sean sighed. “Unfortunately the Arcadia Bay Police are shit at their job. I don’t understate how they can not find any trace of four teenagers! There has not been one damn eyewitness account of my son or of those delinquents he calls friends.”

Mark scoffed. “I assure you, Sean. Maxine isn’t a delinquent she is and has always been my brightest student how she ended up hanging out with Chloe Price and Rachel Amber is something I will never understand. Someone with that amount of raw talent shouldn’t be hanging out with people that don’t want to show off their potential same goes for Nathaniel.” said Mark.

Sean chuckled. “You are the only one to refer to him by his full name. I don’t know what you mean by talent because all he does in complain about every first-world problem. What talent does he possibly have?” he asked.

Mark shook his head. “Now I’m starting to see why Nathan was looking to me for a father figure. I don’t mean to be rude, Sean but you’re an ass to your only son.”

Sean placed the paperwork to the side giving Jefferson his full attention. “My only son is started to act like another one of my daughters. I’d watch your tone with me, Jefferson, because that is my bunker and dark room you are using for free might I add. I could start charging you for the expenses. I mean with all the lighting, tripods and other things you need I’m starting to think it would cost maybe the amount it took to build the damn thing!”

Mark chuckled. “I meant no disrespect, Sean. I was simply stating a fact of the matter. If you acted more to a father to Nathan we _both_ wouldn’t be in this situation right now. He ran away because he didn’t want to have to live with all the things you’ve done to the family of the people he goes to school with. I don’t blame him for leaving. No, I am angrier that he took two my subjects with him. Oh the art I could’ve created with Rachel and Maxine.” said Mark.

Sean groaned. “I could care less about your creepy photography fantasies Jefferson. Why don’t you do something and help find the brat that stole my money so I can properly pay you to fuck off!”

Jefferson chuckled. “I think I can find them. I always know where to find him.”

Jefferson left the office with a smirk. Meanwhile, the four teenagers were now making their way Washington. A place that Chloe never thought she’d actually go see. Ever since Max left she wanted to never see Seattle at all, then in the middle of the school year she hears Rachel talking about a new girl in her photography class she was kind of half listening to Rachel that whole time until she said the new girl’s name.

_Rachel sat on Chloe’s bed. “She’s cute and shy I think you’d like her. I think she said her name was Maxine.”_

_Chloe's head snapped up. “What did you say?”_

_Rachel giggled. “Oh, now you listen to me. I said her name’s-” Rachel did not finish that sentence before they heard a knock on the door. David was at Blackwell, Joyce was at the diner and Lisha was at school. Chloe groaned as she got up from her bed to go downstairs, Rachel shortly behind her._

_When she opened the door there she was Maxine Caulfield. “Hey….”_

_Rachel raised an eyebrow. “Why is the new girl here?”_

_Chloe shoved Max. “Hey? That’s all you have to say to me after five years!” yelled Chloe._

_Max fell over. “I’m sorry Chloe….”_

_Rachel grabbed Chloe’s arm. “Babe, stop.”_

_Max bit her lip. “I….I’ll just leave. I see that you don’t need me. I haven’t been a good friend at all and I’m sorry for that. I just….Maybe coming here was a bad idea. I thought if I saw you, you’d wouldn’t want me to die in Seattle.” said Max getting up from the ground._

_Rachel pushed passed Chloe helping Max up. “Don’t go we’ve got class together and Chloe talks about you a lot I want to get to know the girl behind the photo._

And that was how Rachel slowly became friends with Max. Chloe was against it for the most part because she was still angry that Max left. Boy, had things back then have change. Chloe never thought she’d date her childhood best friend and her new best friend too. Shit, now that she thinks about it she wouldn’t even be alive if it weren’t for Max. Her befriending Nathan is the whole reason why that timeline didn’t happen.

* * *

 

They pulled up at another hotel as they checked. “Just remember you didn’t see us,”  said Nathan using his memory manipulation powers.

The front desk guy nodded as he handed him the kids. Max, Chloe, and Rachel watched from a distance at how Nathan interacted with Tony’s kids.

Shadow sided eyed Nathan. “What did you do to that guy?” she asked.

Nathan smiled. “Made him forget we were even here. We’ll need to wipe some CCTV of us. Can’t have my father finding us.”

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, your dad is kind of scary Nate. We’ll head off to our room see you in the morning.”

Nathan nodded. “Yeah see you in the morning.”


	4. The Past Coming to Haunt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine tells Max a story on how she and Nathan become friends and about the girl that broke her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of cutting, suicide and attempted rape. You have been warned.
> 
> I hope you like it. Let me know what you want me to do next

Yet again Max wakes up before Chloe or Rachel. When they came into their room she and Maxine had split bodies. Nathan had gotten them a room with two queens in case they Max and Maxine split apart for the night. Max had slept in the queen with Chloe while Maxine slept in the other one with Rachel. Max glanced over at the other bed seeing that her counterpart was missing too. She figured that Maxine left to get some fresh air.

Max laid back in bed snuggling against Chloe. She will never get over the fact that Chloe’s alive and sleeping next to her. **You know, the more you keep thinking about your timeline the more you’re going to depress yourself.**

Max jumped at the sudden voice in her head. _Fucking Christ Maxine! You nearly gave me a heart attack. Wait….how is it that we can still have conversations like this if we’re not fused._

Maxine chuckled. **You clearly weren’t listening to Ashley were you? We’re still connected to one another just that I get to have a physical body now. Plus the fact that we can refuse means we still have that mental connection. Anyways, I’m out with Tony and his kids. Everyone else was asleep. I walked out to see if Nathan was up when I ran into Tony.**

Max nodded. _Where you at I’ll meet up with you._

Maxine chuckled. **We’re literally at a parkour park. You’ll know when you see it.**

Max was gunna question that again but she was met with dead silence. Guess that means they can block each other out now. Max grabbed her clothes hopped into the shower. She left a note on the table for Rachel and Chloe to not worry them of her disappearance. Max had noticed how Chloe gets anxious when she or Rachel isn’t around without telling her where they’ve gone. Perhaps she thinks of the other timeline where Rachel’s dead. Does Rachel think about her own death? Geez this is getting dark as long as they don’t see Jefferson they’re okay.

Max found the park Maxine was talking about. Oddly enough no one was really there. She saw Maxine laughing with Tony. Maxine was definitely everything that she wish she was. Maxine was so punk she was wearing a leather biker jacket with the Slytherin logo on it but has the words Death Eaters over it. She was also wearing leather pants and Harley Davidson boots.

Tony slowly stopped laughing. “Ah your twin arrives. Morning, Maxi how’d you sleep?” asked Tony.

Max shook her head. “I have a strange feeling someone’s following us.” said Max.

Maxine nodded. “Yeah I’ve been having that same feeling.” agreed Maxine.

Tony place a hand on their shoulder. “Don’t worry if someone’s coming I’d know. Plus you Shadow isn’t really known for being weak. My poor girl has survived being tortured by her own mother.” said Tony.

Max and Maxine glanced over to Shadow who was running around playing with her brother laughing. “I would have never guess she was tortured.” said Maxine.

Tony nodded. “That’s because of the help of Lucine. Lucine helped keep her grounded than Blaze came into her life. I really do like Nathan but I have a feeling this isn’t going to really work out I have to think about my kids. You think he’d hate me if I left now before things get to serious?”

Maxine shook her head. “Nate will understand besides I think he has a crush on Warren anyways. I’ll tell him you have an emergency back home and that they really need you.” said Maxine.

Tony hugged Maxine. “You’re a good kid you know that? All of you are I hope to see you again sometime.” said Tony.

Max nodded. “Take care of yourself Tony.”

Tony chuckled. “I’ll do my best. Kids, let’s go back home it feel like the right thing to do. Can’t let Nathan nearly get killed with my problems.”

Maxine nodded. “How are gunna get back?”

Tony smirked as he transformed into a Hellhound. “Holy shit! But what about your stuff?”

Shadow and Brad hopped onto Tony’s back. “We got more stuff in the bunker. He can keep it.” said Shadow.

Maxine ruffled Shadow’s hair. “Don’t kill anyone alright.”

Brad grinned. “Now what’s the point of war if you can’t kill anyone?”

With that Tony ran off leaving Max and Maxine at the park alone. Maxine placed her hands behind her head. “Let’s head back. Nathan’s not gunna be too happy Tony left but I’m sure he’d understand.” she said.

Max nodded. “Hey Maxine, can you tell me the story of how you befriended Nathan?”

Maxine glanced at her twin. “Why? You already know.”

Max shook her head. “I want to hear it.”

Maxine chuckled. “Alright….”

* * *

 

A few months ago.

Maxine was sitting in class when the teacher walked in saying that everyone was to sit next to someone they don’t get along with. Everyone picked their seats very quickly because as much as most people hate each other no one wanted to be the one sitting next to Nathan Prescott. When Nathan walked into class sitting all the seats taken leaving the only one next to Maxine open he was about to tell the teacher he wasn’t gunna sit there. However, he had no choice since they were now assigned seats now.

Nathan growled as he reluctantly took the seat. “Don’t talk to me Caulfield or I make sure the rest of your day is a living hell.”

Maxine only rolled her eyes. “Nathan, I don’t want to be in this situation more than you. So let’s both do ourselves a favor and just not talk at all.” said Maxine.

Nathan nodded in agreement (for once). “Alright class your first assignment is to tell the person next to you one of your insecurities. Yes, I know this is a weird assignment but it will make sense when I tell you afterwards.” said the teacher.

Nathan leaned back in his chair. Why would anyone tell someone they hated an insecurity of theirs that’s just asking for a lot of rumors and fights to start. The teacher put a sign on the door it was a ‘do not disturb testing’ sign as the door was locked as well. “What you say in this room will only stay in this room. Now, you may begin.”

Maxine sighed. “So are you going to go first or will I?”

Nathan growled again. “I don’t give a fuck who goes first I just want this class to be over with!”

Maxine turned her chair to face Nathan. “Okay, I am terribly awkward when talking to people over the phone. That’s how I never talked to Chloe first few months of when I moved away. I….I also get really….really uncomfortable when people call me a whore or slut just because I’m dating Rachel and Chloe. No one understands how much I love those two and how they stop me from going back to self-destructive habits.”

Nathan turned his chair towards Maxine. “Self-destructive habits?”

Maxine awkwardly rubbed her hands sighing as she rolled up her arm sleeve. “Back in Seattle I was dating this girl or I thought we were dating I guess I was in the heat of the moment that I never ask if it was official. She verbally and mentally abused me which lead me into cutting myself. She’d always tell me that if I ever saw Chloe again that she’d hate me and wish she never met me for leaving her. She called me useless….she even said to me that no one would care if I died….hell she said that Chloe would happy….it got worse. I could handle the verbal abuse yes, but the mental ones screwed me up the most. I already hated myself for leaving Chloe after her father died….it got so bad that I tried to kill myself….that’s how I ended up coming back to Arcadia Bay in the middle of school year. My parents were weird about me and they thought moving back home would help….I still think about cutting myself. I never told Chloe I was ashamed of it. I kinda was forced to tell Rachel when I slept in her dorm after Victoria thought it’d be a great idea to break my camera and write on my mirror ‘crappy artist filthy whore’ she had also basically destroyed my room. I was laying next to Rach when she saw my arm I didn’t want to tell her but she promised she wouldn’t get mad or tell Chloe. I never saw Rachel look so angry….not at me but at the person that made me do the things I’ve done to myself….”

Nathan sat there taking in everything. Maxine really opened up to him. “Wow….okay….I’m sorry Max. I guess we’re both been fucked up by people we ‘cared’ about. My father thinks I’m a disgrace to the Prescott name. He doesn’t want to admit I have a problem but I know I do. He abuses me in any way he can. That’s how I came to school with a black eye. He hits me whenever he feels like it. Mom just let it happen….everyone hates me because of what my father does. I hate it so much that I decided being a dick to everyone would be better at least they’d hate me for once….”

Maxine took hold of Nathan’s hand. “I don’t hate you Nathan. I strongly dislike how you treat people but I never hated you. Rachel tells me you’re a good person and I believe her.”

The teacher said that the assignment was a way to show the class that even people you least expect could be broken inside and that we all need to be mindful of how we treat others. Nathan and Maxine started to hang out after class. Chloe wasn’t so happy about Nathan being around Maxine but caved when she saw how much Nathan made her happy. Nathan opened up about his family and admitted that Victoria is kind of sick of him complaining about his father.

The four of them were in Chloe’s room joking around and getting high. When David came home a bit early. “Chloe, what did I say about blasting that kind of music in this house? I need to have a talk with you.”

Chloe groaned. “Fuck, Nathan you need to hide. Stepdouche has this no boys allowed polity in my own house.”

Nathan shrugged. “Fine, whatever I’ll hide in the closet.” he said as he made his way into the closet.

Maxine and Rachel sat on Chloe’s bed when David opened the door. “I thought I told you to never bring her around this house.”

Chloe glared at David. “Don’t talk about Rachel that way. I know how much you think she’s the reason why I got expelled all those years ago but I choose to do that. And don’t you even _think_ about trying to keep Max out of this house too. You’re going to just have to deal my girlfriends being around, David.”

David glared at Chloe. “What did I say about using that kind of language with me.”

Rachel scoffed. “Yeah, you’re totally father material. Maybe you could’ve been best friends with my dad. You’re both lying asshole. My dad left me for his mistress after mom didn’t want anything to do with him after the truth was revealed on how he tried to kill my birth mother. Guess the idea of his wife committing suicide didn’t look good for his imagine. I still never got to meet Sera. Maybe I will someday.” said Rachel.

David glared at Rachel. “You have no place in this house! Is that grass!? Chloe didn’t we talk about this?” said David.

Maxine got up. “David leave them alone.” she said.

David slapped Maxine across the face. “Don’t try to test me in my own house, young lady.”

Rachel and Chloe rushed over to Maxine. “Baby your lip.” said Chloe. Rachel grabbed a towel off Chloe’s bed. “Little doe, can you hear me? Are you okay?”

Maxine shook her head as tears fell off her cheek. “No, it really hurts.”

Chloe growled. “You happy now? Get the fuck out of my room!”

David grabbed Chloe by the wrist. “You aren’t going to challenge me in my own house.”

Chloe glared long and hard at him. “This isn’t _our_ house. This is _my_ home where I grew up in with _my dad_! It’s not fair that he gets to be run over by a truck but you get come back from war!” yelled Chloe. David’s grip on Chloe’s wrist got tighter.

Nathan blood started to boil when he saw David slap Maxine. He came out of the closet shoving David away from Chloe. “Leave them alone!”

Before David would even do anything a bright light engulfed the room. When the light dissipated David was gone but the four of them hadn’t been the same ever again.

* * *

Max looked stunted. “Wait, is that how you got your powers?”

Maxine nodded. “Yes, that was the day _I_ got my powers. I’m not sure if it was the same day Chloe and Nathan got theirs.”

Max’s phone started ringing. “Hey Chloe. Nah I’m outside with my twin. Okay….yeah we’re heading back now. Alright, we love you too. See you later.” said Max.

Maxine smiled. “Getting back to the wife.” said Maxine.

Max giggled. “Let’s refused.”

Maxine nodded as she took Max’s hand. **You know it’s nice to finally tell you that part of my life. I had tried to hide it from you because how many timelines you’ve seen.**

Max smiled. _It’s nice that you thought about me like that but I can handle it. Umm would it be wrong to ask you how that came about?_

Maxine sighed. **I suppose I could show you. Just remember that I’m in a better place now.**

* * *

 

Five Years Ago.

Maxine was settling in into her new high school in Seattle. Maxine was sitting alone at lunch when a girl approached her.

The girl was 5’9 she was blonde with snake bite piercings her hair was a dark green color. She had a leather jacket with leather boots. “Hey, you okay? You’re new ain’t ya? My name’s Scorpion Nightshade.”

Maxine side glance her. “Is that really your name?” she asked.

Scorpion nodded. “Yup, that’s what happens when your born into a biker family. You must be Maxine Caulfield.”

Maxine nodded. “Max is just fine. So, what brings you to my loser table?” asked Maxine.

Scorpion giggled. “Well, my parents keep telling me that I should make new friends so you’re the first.” said Scorpion.

Maxine smiled. “You’re the first person that seem to want to try being my friend.”

Scorpion smiled. “Why don’t you and I skip next period?”

Maxine shook her head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Scorpion grabbed Maxine’s wrist. “Girl, you need to learn to live a little. Besides, don’t you have a free point next anyways.”

Maxine shook her head. “How’d you that?”

Scorpion chuckled. “I’ve seen in the office when I got kicked out of class. So, you coming or not hippie?”

Maxine shrugs as she follows Scorpion to the parking lot hopped onto Scorpion’s motorcycle. It was from that Scorpion and Maxine became friends that slowly developed into a relationship. However, Maxine didn’t realize the destructive nature Scorpion had. The girl she loved didn’t do drugs no she provided the school with them. Scorpion was starting to get sick of Maxine talking about Chloe every time they were together. Scorpion had this in her head that maybe Maxine and this _Chloe_ had a crush on each other. There’s was a rumor that went around school never get on Scorpion bad side because somehow she always knew where to hit where it hurt the most. Maxine was just unfortunate for figure that out the hard way.

Scorpion groaned. “God, will you ever shut up about this damn Chloe for once. You left her she might not want anything to do with you.” she said.

Maxine bit her lip. “Scor, why are you being like this….”

Scorpion chuckled. “You must think you’re some great shit don’t know you? I’m pretty sure this Chloe Price you keep talking about must have replaced you by now.” she said.

That hurt. Maxine never denied that Chloe might’ve found someone to be the friend she wasn’t but hearing someone else tell her it hurt. Especially someone she loved. Maxine frowned. “Why are you being so mean?”

Scorpion scoffed. “I’ve always been mean babe. You’re just not realizing it. Y’know what I’m so sick of you always talking about this other girl. I don’t think this Chloe really liked you. I’m pretty sure she hates you….”

Maxine started crying. “C’mon you know that’s a really sensitive topic for me…..”

Scorpion rolled her eyes. “Well, I guess I made the mistake of dating a _sensitive_ person. Y’know what Max this isn’t gunna work. You’re going to destroy my bad girl image.”

Hearing this shattered Maxine’s world. It was later on that day that Maxine broke. She was already fighting her feelings from how Chloe reacted when she told her to go and die in Seattle….maybe that’s what she’ll do. She walked to her bathroom taking a switchblade that Scorpion gave her. The irony in it all….lucky for her, her mother came home early that day.

* * *

 

Max bit her lip. _What happened to....afterward?_

Maxine sighed. **She got arrested for pumping the school with drugs. I never saw her after that.**

Max nodded. _That’s good. Is that part of the reason you changed your appearance?_ _  
_ Maxine let out a strained breath. **Partly, I guess I wanted to prove something to myself that I could be better than her. That I was better than what she thought of me. I took back something she stole from me that day. I took it back and I ran with it! That’s why I never texted Chloe back after I had attempted….I started cutting so my parents sent me to rehab.**

Max placed a hand on Maxine’s shoulder. _Hey I’m always here for you._

Maxine leaned her head on Max’s shoulder. **I know you are. Thanks.**

Max walked into their hotel room. When she looked up the sight caused her to unfuse with Maxine.

Rachel smirked. “You two were taking to long I was getting horny.”

Maxine blushed. “God damn, Razor Blade you couldn’t fucking wait till we got back! Holy shit….it’s been a long while since I’ve seen you….both…..naked….I….ummmm Max save me!” said Maxine as she grabbed Max’s hand refusing with her counterpart.

Max looked stunned. _What the hell are you doing?_

Maxine buried her hands in her face. **Did you forget that I told you that I’m a virgin! I’ve never really….oh fuck! Shit….ummm…..you’re the only one that experience that….night I kinda of just blacked out….**

Max chuckled. _Wowser, you go from a real badass to really adorable dork embarrassed over sex._

Maxine groaned. **I forgot to mention that Scorpion tried to….rape me when I didn’t want to have sex with her.**

Max jaw dropped not realizing that she spoke out loud. “What do you mean she tried to rape!?”

Chloe and Rachel grabbed a robe walking over to Max. “Max, what is Maxine telling you right now?” asked Chloe.

Max tried to unfuse with Maxine but she wouldn’t let go. “She won’t unfuse with me….” said Max.

Rachel place a hand on Max’s shoulder. “Mini me, c’mon we talked about this. You can’t run away from your problems. Please come out so we can talk about this.” said Rachel.

Max could feel the tears running down her face. “Max are you?” asked Chloe.

Max shook her head. “No, it’s Maxine….”

Maxine had retreated into the very back of Max’s mind. Max slowly walked up to Maxine. _I thought I told you no matter what I’m here for you. And so is Nathan and Rachel and fucking Chloe Price who is scared shitless right now because she’s scared that she’s gunna lose her best friend again. Yes, you can tell me that she has me but this isn’t_ **_my_ ** _timeline I didn’t make the same memories with your Chloe. She needs you Maxine so please don’t shut her out. Don’t shut me out and don’t shut out Rachel or Nathan. You don’t have to bare the world alone anymore._

Max could feel the pull she nodded as Maxine unfused with her. Maxine held her arm behind her Rachel grabbed her wrist when she felt the blade slide out of her sleeve. “Why, Maxine?”

Maxine broke down. “I don’t know! I’ve been holding this in for so long….so fucking long. I just….I thought you’d be ashamed of me….I couldn’t bring myself to admit I got with someone that tried to destroy everything that made me….me. She stole everything from me….I just….”

Chloe sighed. “Maxine, I know I said some really terrible things when you left I never meant it.” said Chloe.

Maxine nodded. “I know it’s just she made it feel like I choose to leave you….she took a very sensitive topic and threw it back in my face.” said Maxine.

Rachel took hold of Maxine’s hand. “Baby, _what_ did she do to you?”

Maxine sighed. “We went to a party that she basically dragged me to, she was really drunk….she wanted to have sex with me. I told her no because we hadn’t been together that long and I wasn’t ready for that big step yet; but she didn’t listen to me she started undressing me. She took off my shirt as well as my bra she started kissing my breast while I kept trying to push her off she then took off my pants. Luckily for me my gay friend heard me yelling at her he pulled her off me well he basically threw her out of the room. I sat on that bed completely naked he put his jacket around me when I told him what happened. He broke her face.” said Maxine. Maxine took off her leather jacket. “She fucked with my head so much that I started cutting after I tried to kill myself….Chloe….that’s why I hadn’t texted you back. I was in _rehab_.”

Chloe mentally kicked herself. She had be so selfish about everything that she never thought how she felt or what Maxine was going through at the time. “Maxine, please talk to us.”

Maxine sat on the bed. “I really want to…. _you know_ ….but I’m scared. Terrified really.”

Rachel kissed Maxine’s cheek. “Baby, you don’t have to do _anything_ just because Chloe or I want to. It’s your body and your choice.” said Rachel.

Maxine looked at Max. “You think there’s a way for me to control our body?”

Max shrugged. “We can always try.” she said.

Maxine got up from the bed this time instead of grabbing Max’s hand she pressed her forehead onto her counterpart’s and they fused with Maxine now being in control of their physical form. Since Maxine was in control it was _her_ body. She started to panic a little.

Max reassured her. _You don’t have anything to worry about._

Maxine sighed. **Then why does it feel like my heart’s gunna explode?**

Max chuckled. _Well, I guess that’s because this will be your first time and you want it to be special. Just breath and trust them. You’re going to be fine. I will disappear for a while to let you have this moment. You think you’ll be okay?_

Maxine nodded. **Y-Yeah thanks, Max for….everything really.**

Max smiled. _I should be thanking you really. You gave me a life with Chloe alive. I guess we’re both broken in our own way and that’s how much we connect to one another than the other timelines we’ve created._

Chloe took hold of Maxine’s hand. “Hey, you don’t have to do this.”

Maxine shook her head. “I want to. Just….”

Rachel took hold of the trembling hand. “We’ll be gentle, little doe. You needn’t worry.”

Maxine nodded taking a deep breath. She could feel Max giving her one last pat on her shoulder before disappearing. It was a weird feeling not sensing Max’s present in her head but she could still feel the warmth that Max gave off guess her way to remind Maxine that she’s not too far. Rachel put up the do not disturb sign on their door. Chloe pulled off Maxine’s shirt while Rachel unclipped her bra. Maxine’s breathing started to increase but slowed down when she felt Rachel kiss her shoulder. Chloe unbutton her pants as Rachel slide them off. Now standing naked in front of both her loves she unconsciously covered her chest.

Rachel whispered in her ear. “You have nothing to hide little doe. C’mon let us see the true beauty you have.”

Maxine nodded as she uncovered her chest. Chloe smiled the three of them crawled onto the bed. Rachel stayed behind Maxine while Chloe was still in front of her. Chloe placed her hand on Maxine’s chest she could feel how fast her heart was racing. “You’re going to need to calm down Mad Max. I don’t know what will happen if your heart keep racing like this. You trust us right?” said Chloe.

Maxine bit her lip. “I’m trying to calm down. It’s just….I keep getting flashes of Scorpion…..”

Rachel stroked her cheek. “You dated a _girl_ named _Scorpion_?”

Maxine dropped her head on Rachel’s chest looking up at her. “She was a biker okay. Her last name was Nightshade….”

Chloe traced her scars. “Alright, Maxine. This _Scorpion Nightshade_ isn’t here. It’s just you, me and Rachel. We can stop whenever you want.”

Maxine nodded. “Okay, I’m sorry….”

Rachel giggled. “Don’t be sorry just relax….”

Maxine nodded. Chloe started to kiss Maxine’s neck. Maxine moaned as Chloe moved down to the center of her breast. Rachel sucked on her neck. Maxine leaned against Rachel. Chloe looked at Rachel as she took hold of Rachel’s hand as she as they both took Maxine’s virginity, Maxine yelped at the slight pain. Maxine’s heart rate slowed down. Maxine flipped Chloe over taking control. Rachel smirked. “Well, well you’re learning fast Maxine.” said Rachel.

Maxine bit her her lip. “I’ve been dreaming about this for a while before I gave Max my body.” she said.

Chloe blushed. “Ummm well I’m not going to stop you.”

Maxine grinned. “Good cuz I wasn’t going to let you.” she said as she pushed Chloe against the bedpost. She started to suck on Chloe’s left tit while Rachel crawled over and started sucking on her right. Chloe bit her lip. “Holy shit guys….this is….fuck….” Chloe breath out when Maxine bit her nipple.

Rachel crawled down between Chloe’s legs as she started to slowly lick her clit. “Fuck Rachel!”

Rachel giggled. “I like when you say my name like that, Priceless.” she said.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “S-Shut up and fuck me already,” said Chloe.

Rachel smiled as she slid two fingers into Chloe. The taller girl moaned loudly. Maxine pushed her back as she lowered herself onto Chloe’s face. Chloe gulps as she started to lick Maxine. Maxine moaned as she started riding Chloe’s face. Rachel bit down on Chloe’s clit causing the taller girl to cum immediately. “Fucking Christ, Amber!”

Maxine came shortly after Chloe she rolled off Chloe. She tried to fight it but sleep overtook her body. “Awww, little doe passed out. I was gunna ask her if she wanted a second round .”

Chloe kissed Maxine’s forehead. “She doesn’t have your sex drive _yet,_ ” said Chloe pulling the blanket over them. “I don’t think she ever will.”

When they finally woke up it was around 11:00 when Nathan knocked on their door. “Yo, you guys up?” he asked unlocking the door with the spare hotel key.

Chloe groaned. “Ugh, Prescott did you not read the do not disturb sign on the door.” she said

Nathan chuckled. “Nothing I haven’t seen before. Besides, I’m gay so it doesn’t bother me.” he reminded her. He looked over. “Wait….is Maxine in control? They can do that?”

Maxine rolled over to look at Nathan. “Yeah Nate….it was something me and Max wanted to try.”

Nathan nodded. “You see Tony I woke up and he was gone.”

Maxine could feel Max coming back. _Holy fucking shit we completely forgot to tell Nathan about Tony! Fuck!_

Maxine took hold of Max’s hand. **Chill, I got this.**

Maxine sat up stretching. “Oh fuck I forgot to tell you. I met up with him earlier this morning he had to go back. He said something about the bunker being compromised than he got a phone call from Ashley saying that Kylee ambushed them. He sounded really worried he wanted me to tell you his sorry but they’re his family.” said Maxine.

Nathan sighed. “I guess that’s what happens when I get involved with a Hellhound fighting his ex-baby mama. Well, at least I still have Warren.” said Nathan.

Chloe smirked. “You do that Nathan.”

Maxine got up from the bed. “Are you going to text him?” she asked as she got dressed.

Nathan nodded. “Yeah, I texted him a while ago. He’s worried about us. He says hi Maxine.”

Maxine chuckled. “Just wait if you decide to let him join us he’s going to freak when he see Max.”

Nathan shrugged. “Maybe, I’ll send him a plane ticket to the next place we go.”

Rachel nodded. “We should probably get going anyways. You already had that got forget he even checked us in. Can’t overstay our welcome.” said Rachel.

Nathan nodded. “I already returned our key cards. Just get dressed and we’ll be off to our next state.”

Chloe groaned. “Where are we going now?”

Nathan shrugged. “I don’t know I heard there’s some good shit in St. Louis.” he said.

Maxine scoffed. “Whoever told you that is a lie.” giggled Maxine.

Nathan shook his head. “We could go to London I have family there that aren’t really like my father so they would never turn us in.” he said.

Chloe threw pillow at him. “Why didn’t you say that earlier rich kid!”

Nathan chuckled. “You always mention a road trip. I wanted to give you that.”

Chloe blushed. “Oh, you listened to me. First time anyone other than Max and Rachel ever listened to me.”

Nathan gave her a look. “What about that Eliot you use to hang around did he ever listen to you?”

Chloe paled at the mention of his name. “Fuck I don’t want to ever _think_ about him. He wasn’t good for me. Eliot was really obsessed with me he actually followed me to your house Rachel….he….he tried to hit me.”

Rachel frowns. “If he laid a hand on you I would’ve broke his fucking hands! Than maybe his face just for good measure.”

Chloe chuckled. “I have no doubt about it.”

Nathan shrugged. “Get dressed I’ll call my uncle so he can bring his private jet.”

Rachel smirked. “Alright, we’ll get dressed we’ll see you in the parking lot.”

Nathan nodded. “I’d hope you.”

Nathan left the room. Rachel and Chloe got out of bed as they walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. Maxine got their stuff packed away.

Maxine sighed. _You okay? Talking about your past it isn’t easy._

Maxine nodded. **Yeah, I’m good. It’s just all these years of being with Chloe I never told her. I thought she’d be pissed that I only told Rachel about my….problem. I was so ashamed of it myself. I guess I shouldn’t underestimate Chloe’s love for me.**

Max nodded. _Yeah, Chloe really does love us. At least that will be a common thing in every timeline._

Maxine smiled. **Yeah, it was weird at first when they asked me to be in a relationship with them. I, at first, didn’t know how I’d feel about it. I didn’t know Rachel at all so I wasn’t sure if I could trust her. Guess fate wanted me to give her a chance because that was the day Victoria trashed my room.**

Max smiled back at her counterpart. _You want me to take control now? You look tired._

Maxine nodded. **That would be great. All of this was emotionally draining.**

Maxine let Max press her forehead on hers as she felt herself being pulled back into the warmth of their joint mind. Max looked at her hands. _Sleep well, Maxine._

Chloe and Rachel walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. “What happened to Maxine?” asked Chloe.

Max sighed. “My poor twin was her drained from everything today.”

Rachel smiled. “Hope she sleeps well.”

Max smiled. “Yeah me too.” said Max

Chloe and Rachel smiled back at Max taking one of the bags Max was holding before Max dropped out cold. “Max!”

* * *

Max woke up in the Dark Room again. She color in her face drained when she looked up at Jefferson. “Goddammit! What did I do to be tortured like this!”

Jefferson smirked. “I’m coming for you. Come Max look at your dear old Rachel and Chloe.”

Max saw Chloe and Rachel tied up behind. “Chloe! Rachel! What did you do to them you prick!”

Jefferson chuckled. “What I should’ve done a long time ago.” he said as he shot Chloe and Rachel in the head.

“NO!” yelled Max.

Jefferson laughed. “I’m coming for you next. Don’t believe me? Here’s Nathan to prove to you that you’ll never escape the Dark Room, Max.” said Jefferson dropped a dead Nathan at her feet. “All this could’ve been avoided if you just stayed still and didn’t go looking in places you shouldn’t have been!”

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Nathan came running in after he got a call from Chloe and Rachel freaking out about Max and Maxine. Max has dropped out cold which split the two now the two of them were just screaming. “What are we supposed to do with them?” he asked.

Chloe shook her head. “Help me get them into the truck. We can’t make a scene right now.”

Max and Maxine were muttering the same thing in sync. “First Chloe….now Rachel…..Nathan didn’t deserve that. Why did you shoot them….”

Nathan cringed. “Why the fuck do they feel like they’re on fire!?” he said.

Rachel shook her head. “Can we figure this out after we get them to a safe place?!”

Everything started to piece together when they both said one name. “Please Mr. Jefferson don’t kill them….just….kill me….”

Chloe growled. “I’m starting to hate this fucking guy.”

Nathan and Chloe got Max and Maxine in the bed of Chloe’s truck. They drove away from the hotel to a forest down the street. Chloe and Rachel hopped in the back Chloe placed Max’s head in her lap while Rachel took Maxine’s head on her lap. Rachel and Chloe started freaking out when both Max and Maxine’s nose started bleeding. “Fuck what do we do!?” asked Chloe.

Nathan started to freak out a bit. “I don’t know. We can’t take them to a hospital! The moment they take their blood they’re gunna know that Max and Maxine are the same person and there’s no way in hell we can explain that without looking like we’re crazy. We can’t say they’re twins because there wouldn’t any birth records of that and if they called Vanessa and Ryan we’re screwed!”

Max started screaming. “Make it stop!”

Chloe and Rachel looked so hopeless than they looked up at lady wearing a black hoodie covering her face as she walked towards them. “I don’t know who you are but back up!” yelled Chloe.

The woman didn’t say anything to them she touched Max’s forehead which caused Max’s screams to stop as well as Maxine’s. Rachel let out a breath. “How’d you do that?”

The woman let down her hood. “You children are in grave danger.”

Nathan held a gun towards the lady. “Yeah no shit, lady! Want to explain that in better detail before I pull this fucking trigger.” he said.

The beautiful lady shook her head. “You cannot kill me.”

Nathan growled. “You want me to try and see!”

Rachel slowly got up making Nathan lower the gun. “Chill, Nathan I think we can trust her. Max and Maxine are stable their nose stopped bleed. I’m sorry about my friend what do you mean we are in danger?” asked Rachel.

The lady looked at Rachel. “You my child are a special one. Tell me have you had visions?”

Chloe didn’t like this. “Rach, don’t tell her anything. We don’t know if we can trust her.” she said. Rachel smiled. “I appreciate you being concerned about me Priceless but I have a strange feeling that she can be trusted. My name is Rachel Amber.”

The lady nodded. “Ah so you are the one that brought me here. I should introduce myself as well. My name is Margo and I am a Banshee.” said Margo.

Nathan gripped his gun. “Alright, what the fuck is Banshee anyways?”

Margo chuckled. “We’re harpers of death. In fact your dear Rachel here is a special kind of Banshee. Now, my child have you had vision of your death or others.”

Rachel nodded. “Yes, I had seen what happened to another version of me I believe it would have been Max’s Rachel. But what do you mean I’m a special kind of Banshee?”

Margo smiled taking hold of Rachel’s hand. “You can control your voice in ways some of us can’t and I can sense a sub power of yours. You my dear are also connected to fire. Tell me have you heard of The Raven King?”

Rachel nodded. “I don’t know anything about him. Max said that Maxine said something about him to be respect and not trusted.”

Margo nodded. “Than it is worse than I fear. The Raven and I don’t get along very well. He believes that humans are toys for his own little game. As a being that can sense death he has been abusing his power to kill certain people that he gives powers to.” explained Margo.

Chloe gulped. “So, you can sense death is that why you’re here because we all die….”

Margo nodded. “I am here to warn you. Your poor little Maxine the one that mention The Raven King is the most danger. He’s revealed himself to her and now he’s sent someone to try to kill her. You must go; get out of here as fast as you can before she dies.” said Margo.

Nathan looked at Maxine and Max. “We were headed to London anyways.”

Margo nodded. “That’s good. The Raven cannot travel far.” she said. Margo stiffened. “You must go now. Give this to your friends they’ll wake up as if nothing happened.” said Margo. She pressed her forehead to Rachel’s. “You’ve grown so much. And I’m sorry that The Raven King has done this to you.” she added.

Rachel tilted her head. “You sound like you’ve met me….”

Margo smiled as she walked up to Rachel to whisper in her ear. “I’ve met Sera in fact she’s my fiancee,” said Margo. She blushed slightly. “We were going to find you and tell you but things got in the way. When things cool down we’ll meet up with you.” said Margo.

Rachel smiled. “Huh, wow never thought I’d hear that…...tell mom I miss her and I’ll try to contact her soon. Thank you….really. Let’s go.” said Rachel hopping back in the truck.  

Chloe glanced at the other punk. “What did she say to you?” she asked.

Rachel smiled. “Looks like I’m gunna have a stepmother.” she with a smile. Chloe looked at her with wide eyes. “Wait! Sera’s getting married to _woman_ I would never have guessed it but then again I never thought _I’d_ be dating my childhood best friend and my new best friend along with another version of my childhood best friend. God that sounds so fucking nuts when you say it out loud.” said Chloe.

Rachel shook her head. “Well we’re all a little nuts now, aren’t we.”

Chloe nodded. “Hella nuts.”


	5. Escape the Dark Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!
> 
> Ahem, anyways....sorry guys. I've been busy [not really (was getting hired at a new job. Was kinda having trouble where I was going to go with it than a plot twist hit me in face while playing Digimon: Hacker's Memory and that plot twist involves our boy Warren so keep an eye on out for chapter 6 for that [maybe you already figure what I'm going to do with that])

TW: Rape

Max and Maxine woke up still in the Dark Room. They stared back at each other. Fucking hell what did they do to come back to this dark part of them. Maxine might not have ever been in her but the feeling of this place was so Goddamn creepy she is so glad that Rachel never ended up down here.

Maxine groaned. “Hey…Max…are you okay?”

Max nodded. “Y-Yeah…how do we get out of here!? Is this even real?”

Maxine shook her head. “Seen as I’ve never been here before I think it’s all in our head. However, it feels so real that I think something is trapping us here.”

Max nodded. “I can get that what do we need to do to get out of here,” she asked. Maxine shrugged she glanced around the room before her jaw clenched. Seeing Chloe, Rachel and Nathan dead on the floor like that real or not pissed her off. If this was a real depiction of how Max imagines Jefferson she was so glad that she didn’t take his class this year. 

Maxine and Max broke free of their restraints. The two of them had to keep reminding themselves that the dark room wasn’t real. Max opened the door leave the bunker to only be stopped by Jefferson. Max froze the look on his face was the same look she saw when he shot Chloe in the head. Max started to panic.

Maxine took hold of Max’s hand. “Maxi, this isn’t real it’s all in our mind. Don’t let him win!”

Jefferson glared at Max. “Awww how cute you actually thought you’d be able to escape from here. That look on her face….it’s the exact one you had when I shot your dear Chloe in the head. If only I had my camera I would’ve framed her expression when she realized how  _ fucked _ she was. But believe me, Max. I will enjoy this Rachel was….how do I put this she was too much of a wildcard. But you Max, oh you are just perfect I will enjoy that look on your face.” said Jefferson.

Max still didn’t move. Jefferson dragged her back towards the photo area. Maxine tried to pull him off of her but she too could not move. Jefferson used a zip tie around Max’s wrists he licked his lips as he unbuckled his belt. 

Maxine gritted her teeth. “Max! This  _ isn’t _ real!”

Max shook her head. “No, please don’t…”

Jefferson chuckled. “You’re going to be so much more fun than Rachel. Shame how she had to go. But she hurt me in a way that was….unforgivable. You will be a good little girl  _ Max _ and just laid there and take it.” he said as he undid Max’s pants.

Maxine could feel the fear and terror that Max was feeling it did not help that she too could feel Jefferson  _ inside _ her. “Max, please! You got to wake up! This isn’t real.”

Max folded. “No….stop it! I was saving myself for Chloe! Stop it!”

***

Outside, Max and Maxine didn’t look any better than they already were. They were still burning up it was started to scare the others. They had finally made it to Nathan’s uncle’s place in London. Nathan had to explain to his uncle that Max/Maxine were the same person but from different timelines, his uncle didn’t understand it but he just went with it (no reason to ask more question that Nathan didn’t have the answers to). They placed Max and Maxine on the bed of one of the guest rooms. Nathan left Rachel and Chloe to tend to them, honestly, he didn’t know how much help he could be. He got a text back from Warren saying he was on his way to London with the ticket that Nate sent him.

Chloe paced around the room. “Priceless can you  _ please _ stop pacing you’re making me nervous,” said Rachel.

Chloe sighed. “I’m sorry it’s just…..what if they don’t wake up? I can’t lose Max it would feel like losing my dad all over again….”

Rachel placed her hands on Chloe’s shoulders. “That won’t happen. Whatever is happening to them.  _ They’ll _ get through it we just have to believe in them. In the meantime help get them undressed maybe that could help cool them down.”

Chloe nodded. Rachel undressed Maxine while Chloe did Max. Sweat started to drip down Max’s forehead as her breathing has become more erratic. Chloe placed a wet washcloth on her forehead. “I hope they figure out this shit quick. I don’t know how long Max can handle whatever nightmare she’s in.”

Rachel nodded. “Yeah….she looks so terrified.” 

Chloe placed her hand on their hand. “Come back to us.”

***

Maxine groaned as she could feel the pain that Max was feeling. She still couldn’t move. Maxine took a deep breath as she reminded herself this isn’t real. She slowly regained her will to move. She glanced back Max who was still being tormented by Jefferson. She gritted her teeth she didn’t want to leave Max but at this point, she has to in order to get them both out.

Maxine ran away from the Dark Room she found herself walking through Max’s memories of each and every timeline she’s been through she honed in on one memory, the night she woke up in Maxine’s timeline she hoped that it will let her escape this nightmare. If she can’t get Max out while in here she’ll do it in the physical world.

***

Maxine slow regained consciousness she was met with the sight of Rachel’s hand tightly gripping hers. She glances over to find Chloe who was passed out in the chair next to Max. She squeezed Rachel’s hand causing Rachel to bolt up. “Oh thank God! Maxine, you’re awake what happened why isn’t Max awake.”

Maxine groaned. “We were trapped in one of Max’s nightmares. I couldn’t get her to listen to me so I escaped her mind to help out here. Why am I naked?” she asked.

Rachel chuckled. “You two were burning up your clothes were drenched in sweat.” 

Maxine nodded. “I feel bad leaving her like that. She keeps going back to the Dark Room.”

Rachel nodded. “Maybe we need to take her back to that memory.”

Maxine tilted her head. “How are we doing to do that? The Dark Room is back in Arcadia Bay,” asked Maxine.

Rachel smiled. “Nathan says his uncle has a dark room here too but it’s nothing like what Jefferson had.”

Maxine gasped. “Yes! That’s it she hasn’t accepted what happened to her in the dark room. Shit what didn’t I realize it earlier?” she said.

Maxine got off the bed as she got dressed in clothes that Rachel laid out for her. She walked over to Chloe waking up the sleeping punk. “Maxine, holy shit you’re awake wha-what about Max?” said Chloe.

Maxine sighed. “Stuck in her own nightmare. Rachel thought of an idea that might help her get through her PTSD but we need to carry her,” said Maxine.

Chloe nodded. “Sure, what do you have in mind.”

Rachel bit her lip. “We need to…. _ recreate _ the dark room. Have her accept what happened in the dark room and hopefully that will get her to move on.”

Chloe glanced over at Max. “You think that’s a good idea?”

Maxine shook her head. “Honestly, no but it’s the only thing that makes sense. We should let Max show us what happened. I mean they had me do something like that in rehab.”

Chloe looked at Max. Max was really suffering the sweat dripping down her face and the obvious pain. Chloe sighed as she couldn’t come up with a better idea. She grabbed some clothes that Rachel thought Max would have liked to wear as she dressed unconscious girl. She picked up Max as they walked out of the room. “Holy shit, Maxine you’re awake! What about Max she okay?” asked Nathan.

Maxine nodded. “Nate, I’m going to ask you to do something really stupid for me,” explained Maxine.

Nathan sighed. “Whatever it is I’ll do. So long as I don’t get arrested.” chuckled Nathan nervously.

Maxine smiled. “Rach said that your uncle has a dark room is there any way you can make it look like…. _ he’s _ dark room?” asked Maxine.

Nathan slowly nodded. “Y-Yeah I can do that but why would I want to?”

Maxine gestured towards Max. “Because it’s for Max. She’s still trapped in her mind of Jefferson’s Dark Room. That’s the only reason why I’m awake and she’s not. I’ve never been in the Dark Room so I had nothing that was keeping me there she needs to accept what happened.”

Nathan nodded. “A-Alright I’ll do it. Just give me a second.” 

Nathan left the living room for a while. Max wasn’t getting better at all. She kept muttering to herself “I deserve this.” among other things.

***

Max kept staring at her dead friend and girlfriends. As everything kept repeating itself. She’d escape and get caught being shown Chloe and Rachel dead right in front of her while Jefferson tossed a dead Nathan to her feet. She couldn’t take much more of this. 

Max could feel tears falling down her face. “I want to get out of this fucking nightmare!”

Just as she was starting to lose hope she could hear voices. 

**_Max, c’mon you got to wake up. Max please we need you to wake up. Max! I really need you right now. Max, whatever you’re seeing it isn’t real! You can get out of this just think about a happy moment in your life and we’ll get you out of there._ **

Max scoffed. “A happy moment…..do I even have any of those….well now that I think about it….when Chloe and I were searching for Rachel was really nice. I know she really wanted to find her because she was in love with her but I couldn’t stop my feelings for her….”

***

Max slowly started to wake up. She glanced around the room when all color in her face drained when she saw she was in the dark room. Of course, it wouldn’t be that easy for her. She could never get over her nightmare. “I knew it was too good to be true.”

Maxine flicked her forehead. “Hey, I’d like to think that my timeline is rather enjoyable.”

Max gasped. “W-Wait….I….I thought.”

Maxine nodded. “I know what you thought and no this isn’t Jefferson’s Dark Room. We’re in London this is Nathan’s uncle’s dark room. I asked him to make it look like Jefferson’s Dark Room for a while.”

Max shook her head. “Why would you do that.”

Maxine sighed. “There was this thing they had me do during rehab. They blindfolded me and took me back to when Scorpion said all those terrible things to me they took me back to when I tried to kill myself….I didn’t want to relive that but when they got me to see that I was still alive I felt different….I felt whole again. When I accepted that I moved on. You need to do the same.” explained Maxine.

Max slowly nodded. “W-Where are Chloe and Rachel? C-Can I see them and Nathan too?” asked Max.

Maxine shook her head. “Not at the moment okay. We need to put you back at the point in your mind. I’m going to strap you to the chair okay.” said Maxine.

Max nodded again allowing Maxine to tape her wrist and ankles to the chair. “Make the tape on my right ankle loose I was able to kick that free to drag the cart over to look at my diary,” she said.

Maxine nodded. “Alright, I’m going to give you a mild dose of LSD just to give you the feel okay. If you don’t feel safe just say Captain okay,” said Maxine.

Max took a deep breath before she nodded at her punk counterpart. Maxine stood there as she waited for the drug to kick in. When she saw life slowly disappear from her eyes Maxine began the experiment. She picked up the camera as she turned on the flash. Maxine could feel her heart began to race.  **Well, at least I know I’m getting somewhere. I just hope I don’t do more good than harm doing this. Max….you’ve been through so much I promise you we’ll get Jefferson. Heh,** **_jail’s_ ** **too good for him he needs to pay for what he did to you, Nathan and especially Rachel. Razor Blade, you’ve done a lot of dumb shit before I can’t imagine this one dumb decision you did was what caused your death in Max’s timeline.**

Maxine sighed. “Alright, Max I need you to talk me through what happened.”

Max’s breathing started to become labored. “J-Jefferson was talking about how cute I was when I saw him shoot Chloe. I was pissed….he kept saying how I was  _ better _ than Rachel….because I wasn’t….fuck,” said Max.

Maxine nodded. “Hey don’t worry you can say it. This will help with accepting it,” explained Maxine.

Max let out a strained breath. “Jefferson said I was better than Rachel because I was innocent that I didn’t…. _ whore _ myself around to get what I wanted.”

Maxine bit her lip.  **I am going to fucking kill him! How dare he refer to** **_my_ ** **Razer Blade that way! Fuck….calm yourself Maxine….this isn’t about you this is about Max. We will get to that later.**

Maxine took another picture. “What else happened?”

Max tried to steady her breathing but she was failing at it. “I had jumped back in time to warn Chloe about what was going to happen but I ended back in the Dark Room again….I kept going back to stop Chloe from dying….that I slowly broke my mind. Jefferson in my nightmare kept talking about Rachel in a very sick and twisted way. He called Rachel his blood-spattered angel….he was talking about how he….fucked her corpse I….fuck….fuck….”

Maxine nodded. “Alright, then what happened?”

Max smiled for a second. “David came to save me he knocked Jefferson out….I drove out to the dinner to get a picture Warren that got me to the end of the world party….I just….I wanted to save Chloe. I changed so much for her….I just….wanted to her to be safe and alive….I didn’t mean to hurt so many people.”

Maxine sighed. “But you didn’t kill anyone, Max. I gave you my timeline where Chloe alive….where  _ Rachel’s _ still alive no storm because we didn’t need to use our powers in the same way. Just look.” said Maxine.

Max looked up to see Chloe, Rachel, and Nathan standing in front of her. She choked back tears as they smiled at her. Maxine cut the tape around her wrist and ankles. “You’re okay. Arcadia Bay is there. You and I didn’t kill anyone however that doesn’t mean we can’t give Jefferfuck what he deserves.” said Maxine.

Max nodded. “Y-Yeah….you’re right….thanks, Maxine.”

Maxine grinned. “No problem. I know there a lot more healing you’ve got to go through but at least you’re not going to come back to this nightmare,” said Maxine.

Nathan nodded. “So, what does this mean? Are we going to go back to Arcadia?”

Max slowly stood. “We can’t run forever. Let’s be honest we can’t keep doing this. We’re hurting so many people. Chloe, I know you and David don’t get along that well but you also have a little sister as well. Nate….you’re dad’s an ass but clearing out his bank could screw over other people as well. Rachel, I know your dad doesn’t care about you but at least Sera does.”

Rachel chuckled at that. “Yeah, you’re right about that oh yeah while you and Maxine were out cold I met my stepmother.”

Max and Maxine's jaw dropped. “Wait…. _ stepmother!? _ ”

Rachel nodded. “Yup mom seems to realize that guys are shit. No offense Nathan.”

Nathan chuckled. “Hey, I’d say the same thing if I went through the same shit she did if I were a female,” said Nathan.

Maxine and Max glanced at each other.  “So, are we going to go back to Arcadia Bay?” asked Max.

Nathan smiled. “We’ll stay here for a bit when Warren lands. I don’t want to be rude to him and just have him come here to have us go back. Besides, we need to explain to him our powers.” explained Nathan.

Chloe placed her arms around the Maxs. “Besides, we need to come up with a plan on how to get him. We need to make him  _ feel _ what he’s done to you,” said Chloe.

Maxine grinned. “Ooo….so we get our own little army. Sounds exciting,” said Maxine.

Max glanced over at Maxine.  _You'd really want to kill him?_

Maxine winked at Max.  **Fuck yeah, I do. He needs to pay for what he did to you, Rachel, Kate and his other victims. I want him to suffer.**

Max smiled.  _That makes both of us. I can't wait to see his face when he sees that there are two of us now._   
  



	6. Game Changer

A week passed after Maxine helped Max accept what happened to her in the Dark Room. Max didn’t like it but she started noticing that she was having less and fewer nightmares about Dark Room. Warren was set to land in London soon. Maxine has never seen Nathan look so happy I mean this was a completely different type of happy there was a glow about him when Warren texted him that he should be landing in the next two hours. Nathan was in his bedroom getting ready. Rachel, Chloe, and Max were sightseeing with Nathan’s aunt. Maxine stayed back with Nathan. She was laying on Nate’s bed while he asks what he should wear.

Maxine chuckled. “I haven’t seen you like this in a _long_ while. Why are you so hung up on what to wear it’s only Warren?” asked Maxine.

Nathan sighed. “It’s not _just_ Warren. It _is_ Warren. I’m nervous as hell because the short while I was with Tony I realized that I really wanted to be _with_ him….and you’re going to help me pick a damn outfit!” said Nathan.

Maxine cackled. “Isn’t it usually the gay guys giving out fashion tips. Nate, you need to calm down. First of all, Warren has told me _offhandedly_ how sexy your red jacket is.” said Maxine.

Nathan blushed. “H-He really said that about me?”

Maxine nodded. “Warren has told me all the time how he likes you but he’s afraid to say something because he thinks you have a crush on Victoria. I told him that you aren’t friends with her anymore. Yet he still thinks your straight.”

Nathan shook his head. “Why would I make jokes about kissing him and all the other gay shit if _I were straight_?”

Maxine shrugged. “I can’t answer that. As a lesbian, it’s harder for us. Girls can get away with doing ‘gay shit’ all the time. That’s actually part of the reason why I never caught onto Chloe flirting with me until Rachel had to openly say it to me. Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?” asked Maxine.

Nathan sat next to her. “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

Maxine kicked him off the bed. “Rachel had to say the same thing to be but slower. I melted….I really mean I melted I fell on the ground and just laid there thinking about my life choices while they laughed at my expense.”

Nathan shook his head. “Where the fuck was I when this happen!? I would’ve paid _big_ money to see that,” he asked.

Maxine shrugged. “Errr….I think you and Victoria were fighting.”

Nathan was about to say something when out of nowhere he got a text message from what do you know it was from Victoria. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Maxine frowned. “Hey, I’m sorry for mentioning Victoria.”

Nathan waved her off. “Not that Victoria just fucking texted me. Funny how we were just talking about her that she text me now of all fucking time.”

Maxine took hold of Nathan’s phone reading the text message out loud. “ _Hey, Nate. I’m sorry that you and I are not on good terms anymore such a shame that you pick the bitch that acts like she’s innocent over me your best friend that has always looked out for you. Your dad is worried about you. Everyone in Blackwell is worried about you. We want you back just leave the punk, the whore and the slut in whatever fucking place you took them. I just want to be friends again. Remember what it felt like to be the one that everyone pushed around-VC_.” Maxine stared at the screen for a while. “Who the fuck sign their own text message?”

Nathan shook his head. “How dare she fucking text me _now_ of all time. She had all the fucking time in the world to text me when we left! She makes it seem like she was my friend out of self-pity.” yelled Nathan.

Maxine frowned. “Hey, calm down,” she said hugging Nathan.

Nathan shoved Maxine off him. “Shit, I-I didn’t mean to do that,” he said.

Maxine nodded. “Chill Nate. It’s fine if you didn’t want to hug you could’ve said so. Or was that a muscle spasm?”

Nathan frowned. “I….I haven’t really been taking my meds of late….I thought that I’d be okay without it I guess I was wrong.”

Maxine hugged Nathan again. “You’re forgiven.”

Nathan’s phone pinged again he picked up his phone. “Shit! Warren’s going to be landing soon.”

Maxine smiled. “Just dress normally okay. Chloe, Max, and Rachel said there on their way back right now. Breath it’s only Warren, a guy that already likes you.” said Maxine.

Max, Rachel, and Chloe walked into the whole. Maxine and Nathan came out of his room. Maxine had to squeeze his hand for him to finally calm down. “Yo, Richie Rich what’s up?” asked Chloe.

Nathan sighed. “Warren’s landing in an hour and I’m freaking out.”

Rachel giggled. “Awww you look so cute when you're all gay and frustrated.”

Nathan glared at her. “Bitch that is me on a daily! But that still doesn’t help me get my man.”

Max glanced at Maxine. “Should I fuse with you before he gets here?” she asked.

Maxine shook her head. “Nah, we’re going to troll the fuck out of him. I’ll be with them when he lands and you come out the corner,” said Maxine.

Max nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

The butler drove them to the airport to meet up with Warren. Nathan was having an internal panic attack. Chloe had to give him a pep talk to calm down and Chloe’s terrible at pep talks. Nathan became visibly calmer when they spotted Warren coming out of the gates.

Warren smiled. “That was really fun. I’ve never ridden first class before. Thanks, Nathan.” said Warren.

Nathan nodded. “We didn’t talk to you before we left so I wanted it to make up for that by giving you first-class plane tickets.”

Warren grinned. “It’s nice to see you all. Why’d ya leave Arcadia Bay is freaking out. Max, your parents even showed up.”

Maxine bit her lip. “I go by Maxine now….”

Warren looked at her perplexed. “Last time I called you by your full name you punched me in the gut why the sudden change?”

Nathan chuckled. “Why don’t we talk about that after we get your luggage. I might have gotten you first class tickets but that doesn’t mean I could promise you the airport won’t lose your shit,” said Nathan interested in Warren’s reaction to Max when he sees her.

Warren nodded. “You know I’ve always been jealous of you, _Maxine_.”

Maxine shrugged. “There’s a lot to be jealous for you got to be more specific than that.”

Warren sighed. “You get to date two of the hottest girls in all of Arcadia Bay. I’m surprised that Victoria Chase isn’t trying to get your number.”

Chloe scoffed. “Please Victoria couldn’t stand being around Rachel for school I’m pretty sure she couldn’t try to be in a relationship with her. That girl’s mad jealous of her popularity.”

Rachel nudged Chloe’s shoulder. “It’s not my fault I’m likable. But the more I hang out with you the less I care what others think. Wouldn’t you agree Maxine?” asked Rachel.

Maxine grinned. “Razor Blade, I love you with all my heart and soul but I wish you _did_ give a fuck sometimes. Do I have to tell Chloe what you did.”

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. “Please tell me you didn’t do something I’d be pissed about.”

For the first time, Rachel blushed a bright red. “It wasn’t my fault!”

Maxine burst out laughing. “Rach and I were hanging out in her dorm room she told me she’s going to take a shower, so keep the door unlock. I kid you not Victoria stole her clothes and towel. I hear everyone yelling so I come out to see her walking down the hall ass naked with water dripping down her. Victoria comes out of her room and starts recording it. I have never been one for confrontation but the moment I saw her pull out her phone I darted over to her as I shoved her away she dropped her phone shattered it on the floor. She glared at me and asked me what my problem was.” said Maxine.

Chloe glanced at Rachel. “Why didn’t you tell me this?”

Rachel buried her face in Chloe’s shoulder. “I was embarrassed for once I only want you and Max to see me naked. But I never saw Maxine get so defensive it was kind of hot when she headbutted Victoria in the face.”

Maxine smiled. “I wasn’t about to let her post that everywhere.”

Rachel kissed Maxine’s forehead. “Am I am grateful for that.”

_Wait, that actually happened?_

**I could replay it in your head if you want.**

_Yes, I would_ **_love_ ** _to see you headbutt Victoria._

**Ha alright.**

***

Maxine was laying on Rachel’s bed playing her guitar. It had been a long day. Victoria was being extra nasty today. Nathan had told them that he cut ties with her and she was pissed about that. Maxine and Rachel noticed that Victoria was getting more and more butthurt that Nathan was hanging out with them than her. She had destroyed Maxine’s room yet again. At this point, Maxine moved all her important stuff in Rachel’s room.

Maxine sighed. “You think Victoria will leave us alone?” she asked.

Rachel shook her head. “Honestly, I don’t know. She’s always had a thing against me. I’ll be back I’m going to take a shower. When I get back I want you in less clothes.”

Maxine blushed. “W-Why must you tease me like that?”

Rachel grinned. “Because you make it too easy,” she said kissing Maxine before she left.

Rachel walked down to the shower room leaving Maxine alone. Maxine had looked up sheet music to play Three Days Grace’s song Never Too Late it hadn’t been thirty minutes yet when she heard yelling coming from outside. Curious to see what it was about she opened the door to see Rachel walking down the hall in all her nude glory.

Rachel sighed. “Laugh all you want. Most of you all don’t have boyfriends or had them cheat on you. I have _two_ beautiful faithful girlfriends.” said Rachel.

Maxine blushed as she watched her girlfriend walking down the hallway. When her eyes locked onto Victoria when she saw her pull out her phone. “She better not think about what I think she’s about to do….fuck,” said Maxine.

Maxine ran over to her. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” she asked.

Victoria laughed. “Maybe she shouldn’t walk around naked like that but then again that’s what sluts do,” said Victoria as she tried to move her phone pass Maxine.

Maxine tried to grab Victoria’s phone, Victoria tried to pull her phone back out of Maxine’s reach. Victoria had stepped back while Maxine stepped forward tripping over Victoria’s foot knocking her phone out of her hand sending it crashing to the floor. “Are you fucking kidding me!”

Maxine shrugged. “It’s not my fault that you wanted to film _my_ girlfriend! I bet you’re the one that caused this to happen.”

Victoria huffed. “God Caulfield it was just a fucking joke. You didn’t have to smash my phone you whore!” she yelled.

Maxine headbutted Victoria. “Than don’t fucking film my girlfriend with her consent then you bitch!” yelled Maxine.

Maxine walked back to Rachel placing her jacket around her shoulders. “Thanks, Max,” said Rachel.

Maxine nodded. “You’re welcome beautiful I love you so much I couldn’t let the internet see all of you,” she said kissing Rachel.

Rachel smiled. “I love you too.

***

Rachel sighed. “The main reason I was embarrassed by that was because I had gotten punked by Victoria,” said Rachel.

Maxine smiled. “That was really the first time my blood boiled. It was a strange feeling but it makes me feel good. I felt like I could punch someone in the face!”

Chloe pouted. “That’s not fair. I was the badass in this relationship when did you change so much Maxi?”

Maxine grinned. “I guess my _personality_ split,” she said.

When Warren got his luggage they made it back to the car. Nathan opened the door after Warren got this stuff in the trunk when Max hopped out. “Took you guys long enough I got bored waiting around so I went back to the car. Nice to see you again Warren,” said Max.

Warren’s eyes darted back and forth from Max to Maxine. “I thought you said you were an only child!”

Maxine and Max chucked. “I am,” they said in sync.

Maxine patted Max’s shoulder. “This is Max she’s from a different timeline.”

Warren shook his head. “Nope, I don’t believe you time travel is impossible.”

Rachel, Chloe, and Nathan chuckled under their breath. Max sighed. “Maxine, I’m tired can you take control for a while? I wouldn’t want to intrude on your time with your Warren,” she said.

Maxine nodded. “Not at all. Besides, there’s not enough space for _all_ of us either. Chloe and Nathan take up a lot of legroom.” said Maxine.

The two high fived as Max fused into Maxine. _Huh didn’t think that would work._

Maxine grinned. **I guess our connection is getting stronger.**

Warren looked like he was about to faint. They got him in the car as they explained almost everything. It wasn’t until they got back to the house that Warren started to truly believe them. “So, wait. The Maxs can control time, Rachel’s a Banshee that is an Airbender and a Firebender and you and Chloe can mess with people’s memories and throw a car respectively. Why didn’t you ever tell me this, guys! We could start our own little Justice League!” said Warren.

Nathan shrugged. “We didn’t know if you’d believe us.”

Warren nodded. “Understandable but I do have a confession to make,” he said.

The others raised an eyebrow when Warren summoned three blue panels. “I can hack just about anything now I guess I have superpowers too.”

Maxine tilted her head. “I think we just might be able to do this.”

Warren raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck. “So, Max came from a timeline where everything was different. Max and I hated each other, I shot Chloe and I allegedly killed Rachel by overdosing her trying to be like Jefferson. However, during her time looking for Rachel I got killed and Jefferson shot Chloe in the head. Jefferson has this dark room in a bunker that my father made he gave him full access to it which resulted in him taking pictures like this.” explained Nathan handing Warren a picture of Max, Rachel, and Kate in the dark room.

“Since I’m not really into the Vortex Club much anymore Kate was never drugged and these pictures don’t exist in _this_ timeline. While other me drugged her Victoria filmed her doing some things that a Christian girl wouldn’t do which pushed her to jump off the roof of the school. I can’t make up for what this other timeline me, that we’ll refer to as Nathaniel, as done. However, we _can_ stop Jefferson from doing anything like that again he still uses the Dark Room in that way….it scares me which is why we ran away.” he said.

Warren slowly nodded. “Okay….well let me show you the full extent of my power.”

Warren backed up. _What do you think he’ll do?_

Maxine shrugged. **Maybe he’ll turn invisible.**

Warren did just that turn invisible however he left a hologram of himself where he stood. The three of them turned behind them when they saw that he could _fly_ with digital green wings. “Oh yeah we’re going to have so much fun with is!” said Chloe.

Warren grinned. “So, what’s the plan?”

Nathan shook his head. “Well video man you can mess with the cameras while Chloe breaks the door down. After that Rachel will follow behind with Max I will be inside already I got to fake like I’m still apart of this plan. Maxine, you’re going to have to play bait I can’t let Max go back in there and have her be his vision. Is she okay with that?” asked Nathan.

Maxine sighed. **You cool with me being bait? Hearing what Jefferson did to Rachel I don’t want her being bait beside her powers are stronger than ours. It’s all up to you.**

Max shook her head. _I don’t like the idea but we don’t have much options at this point. Jefferson is only interested in us and Rachel. I do fear that he might kill her if she were to be bait. She’s supposed to be dead the universe will find a way to make that happen. I can’t let Rachel or Chloe get killed during this the universe wants a death to let’s make it Jefferson’s._

Maxine nodded. “Alright, she’s not happy about it but she will let me be bait. Looks like we’re going back home.”

* * *

[Warren's Power Reference](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBdQz4tFwLM)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warren's powers are basically the video manipulation Delsin Rowe from Infamous Second Son I recently got back to finishing a few things in that game but the first thought came from playing Digimon Cybersleuth: Hacker's Memory which is where the floating three blue panels come from.


	7. Yeah, I'm Told That Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson finally gets what's coming to him. And a new twist is thrown into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this for a long while that I wanted to get it just right now I think the plot twist I got you'll like if not, don't hate me on it. I really enjoyed writing that part.

The power team [there are still trying to figure out what they want to call themselves], were on a jet back to Arcadia Bay. While in the jet Warren kept throwing out names for their team. “How about Teen Power?”

Nathan threw a pillow at his face. “There is no way I’m going to walk around telling people I am apart of Teen Power that sounds like a cheesy movie from the early 2000s. I would’ve suggested Young Justice but that’s already a thing.”

Warren shook his head. “You got anything better rich boy?”

Nathan grinned. “How about The Oracles,” said Nathan.

Chloe chuckled. “Nah that makes us sound religious. I was thinking The Rebels.”

Rachel shrugged. “Priceless I love you in all but that is just a name that will suit you. How about The Castaways?”

Warren shook his head. “That sounds like we were just thrown off a ship.”

Max and Maxine shrugged as they passed a ball to each other. “Why don’t we just call ourselves The Omegas?”

Chloe glanced over at them. “Why The Omegas?”

Maxine grinned. “We got our powers from another force but we don’t know who that is. So we are omegas if we were talking in the sense of how werewolves are made.”

Nathan nodded. “I like it,” he said.

The now named team landed back in Arcadia Bay. They got out almost undetected, _almost._ When they were getting out of the parking lot they were surrounded by cop cars. The Omegas were hauled into the police station where they waited for their parents to pick them up.

This is where things got really intense fairly quickly. When Sean Prescott came for Nathan; Chloe, Rachel Max, and even Warren defended the troubled boy. Sean had grabbed Nathan by the wrist. “You are going to be in so much trouble boy! Do you have _any_ idea of the damage you’ve done to me? You are going to get a much-needed ass beating when we get home!”

Chloe pushes Sean off Nathan. “You are not going to lay a hand on my friend you asshole!” said Chloe.

Sean scoffed. “What are you going to do little girl? You have no power over me,” said Sean.

Hearing the yelling David, Joyce, Vanessa, and Ryan ran towards where they saw the kids having a very loud argument with Sean. Chloe and Rachel being the most vocal while Maxine acted as a hype man.  “Look we all already know you hate Nate! So why are you trying to act like you care in public only to hurt him behind closed doors!? You’re a coward and an asshole!” said Rachel.

Sean grabbed Rachel by the shirt collar. “You are treading on thin water, girl!”

Chloe and Maxine shoved Sean. “Get off my girlfriend!” they yelled.

Sean glared at them. “I am not afraid of you.”

The Omegas grinned. “Hey, it’s not our fault you don’t like to deal with your problems. You almost killed Nathan because you didn’t want to accept that he had a problem. It was _us_ that got him the help he needed and deserved.” said Maxine.

A loud slap echoed through the room. “You have no right to tell me how to be a father!”

Maxine could feel the blood on her lip when Rachel and Chloe saw that they just snapped. “How dare you lay a hand on our Maxi!” said Chloe grabbed Sean throwing him out the doors with Rachel following behind her. Nathan grinned as he watched his friends lay it in on his father. He stood back while he chuckled. “How dare you-” he started.

Nathan placed a hand on their shoulders. “It’s not worth it guys. We got better things to deal with,” said Nathan.

Chloe and Rachel sighed nodding walking away from Sean. David and Joyce hugged Chloe. “We’re happy your back but you are grounded for putting us through that,” said Joyce.

Chloe shook her head. “I’m sorry I made you worry but you can’t keep me home,” said Chloe.

David gritted his teeth. “Young lady you have no idea the trouble we went through to go find you!”

Chloe shrugged. “I was gunna come back. We have things we need to finish,” she said.

David groaned. “You need to be punished for the stunt you pull you can’t keep doing this.”

Ryan and Vanessa hugged Maxine. “Max we are happy you’re okay but why did you just decide to disappear like that,” asked Vanessa.

Maxine sighed. **I don’t feel like doing this right now.**

Max chuckled. _I mean we could always unfuse._

Maxine grinned. “That would be hard to explain but if you want we can,” said Maxine.

Ryan sighed. “Just tell us.”

Maxine nodded. **I just want to ditch this whole conversation right now.**

Max pondered for a moment. _Why don’t you fake passing out?_

Maxine grinned. **That’s a really good idea.**

Maxine was about to say something before her nose started to bleed. “Shit…..” she said before she passed out.

Chloe caught her before she fell to the ground. “Maxine! Shit….not again….”

Vanessa gasped. “What do you mean again? Does this happen a lot? What is happening to my little Maxine?” she asked.

Nathan and Rachel glanced at each other than at Chloe. This was the first time the pair met Maxine’s parents so they don’t know what to say. Chloe sighed. “Yeah this happens from time to time she’ll be okay. She’s just stressed. Nathan help me get her into the truck.”

Nathan nodded. “I take her by the legs.”

Chloe nodded before Nathan could even try to pick up Maxine she glowed a bright white as the two unfused. “Holy shit not now!” said Chloe.

Vanessa and Ryan gasped as they both were now looking at another Max. Giving a questionable glance to Omegas. Maxine and Max slowly regained consciousness. “We need to do go now!” they said.

Chloe helped Max up while Rachel helped Maxine. “We ain’t going anyway until you explain what the hell just happened,” said Chloe.

Max shook her head bringing her lips close to Chloe’s ear. “I felt Jefferson he knows we’re back and I can feel myself slowly slipping back to my timeline right now.”

Chloe’s face paled. “That’s not going to happen.”

Maxine groaned. “Alright than Captain Bluebeard let’s get this mission going than.”

Nathan had walked over to Chloe’s truck. “Uhhh Che we got boots on our trucks,” he said.

Rachel chuckled. “Go on Supergirl.”

Chloe grinned. “I’d prefer Wonder Woman,” she said as she broke the boots off their tires.

Warren gave a slow clap. “You know some of us could just fly you know.”

Maxine nudged him. “Well, me, Chloe and Nathan can’t so we’re driving,” said Maxine.

Rachel wrapped an arm around Maxine’s shoulder. “Maybe I can take you and Max on a flying trip. You think you two can refuse again?” asked Rachel.

Max nodded. “I think so. Want to give it a try?” asked Max.

Maxine shrugged. “I don’t see why we shouldn’t,” said Maxine taking hold of Max’s extended hand as they become one being once more.

David grabbed Chloe by the wrist. “You are not going anywhere till you explain what in the hell is going on. How do you have powers?” he said.

Chloe sighed. “I can’t explain it we just do,” she said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. “We don’t have time for this,” said Rachel blowing David down with wind. Chloe booked it to her truck before David could get up again Maxine and Rachel hopped into the bed of the truck as they sped out. Nathan and Warren shortly following her. “Get back here Chloe Price!”

They drove back to Blackwell Academy everyone stopped and watched as they saw Nathan, Rachel, and Maxine walking with Warren as if nothing happened. The one person that noticed the most was their target. Mark Jefferson walked out into the courtyard. “Rachel, Max you two have a lot of explaining to do. You missed two test that is worth your whole grade,” he said

Maxine could feel Max feeling uncomfortable. “Nathan’s uncle got sick unexpectedly so we went with him as emotional support,” said Maxine.

She hadn’t realized she was holding onto Rachel until she felt her squeeze back. “We can retake that test just tell us when we can and we’ll be there,” said Rachel.

Jefferson shifted his eyes between Maxine and Rachel. “Come after school to my classroom we’ll get this all squared away.”

Max gulp. _I don’t trust this! He has that same look in his eyes when he shot Chloe in the head! Maxine! I’m freaking out right now….get us out of here!_

Maxine took off of Max’s arm. **Max! Breathe I got this you will** **_not_ ** **go through the Dark Room again. I will not let that happen to you.**

Max leaned her head on Maxine’s chest. _Please just get us out of here._

Maxine sighed as she stroked Max’s head. **You are going to be fine.** **_We’re_ ** **going to be fine. I will not let him touch you….us. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.**

Maxine returned back to the physical world. She didn’t say anything as she walked pass Mr. Jefferson. She walked pass Victoria trying to talk shit about her, she just opened the door to Rachel’s room and flopped down on her bed. Maxine sighed as she could feel her heart rate returning to normal. She placed a hand over her chest as she steadied her breathing she closed her eyes to try and calm Max down she hadn’t realize she was crying until she felt Rachel’s hand wiping her face.

Rachel frowned. “Maxine, why are you crying?”

Maxine sat up shaking her head. “I’m fine….it’s Max. The encounter with Jefferson triggered her in a way I never seen before. She has come to terms with what happened in the Dark Room but hasn’t come to terms of how Jefferson treated her like an object. She doesn’t trust men. Warren and Nathan are an exception she feels safe with Warren because how close they were in her timeline. Nathan was a bit of a transition but with her gaining some of my memories she sees why I like him so much. Rach, I’m worried about our plan. You do not know the terror was on her face when she was face to face with Jefferson.”

Rachel nodded. “Is it safe to be talking about with can’t she hear us?”

Maxine shook her head. “I let her sleep she can’t hear us,” she said.

A knock was heard from the door Rachel got up to open it revealing that Chloe was there. Maxine ran over to hug her. “You do not know how happy I am to see you.”

Chloe returned the hug. “I got worried I had a strange feeling and now I’m glad I followed it. Are you okay?”

Maxine nodded. “For the most part. Max is terrified of Jefferson she was having a full-blown panic attack I had to let her sleep, for now, to calm down.”

Rachel glanced. “What it like interacting with each other?”

Maxine smiled. “We’re sitting in Chloe’s room that sometimes changes to a field than your room. I feel everything she feels and visa versa. We can physically confront one another and surprisingly I am taller than her by two inches. Guess Max likes being shorter.” said Maxine.

Maxine flopped onto the bed with a drawn-out sigh. “Everything will work this out,” said Rachel.

Maxine unfolded her eyes. “I hope so,”

Chloe sighed as she sat next to her. Maxine smiled then out of nowhere she got hit by this large wave of guilt and sadness. “Maxine? Why are you crying?” asked Chloe.

Maxine shakes her head. “I….don’t know….” she said.

She grabbed her head then she fell off the bed before writhing in pain. As all the memories she didn’t have came crashing together.

 _Max, how’s school going, we should go out to the Space Needle, Max you should try getting a boyfriend, Max take pictures with your_ **_new_ ** _friends, Max...Max…..Max…..Max, you shouldn’t be friends with Chloe. Chloe….I am so sorry for being a shitty friend…_

Rachel and Chloe hover over her when she let’s go of her head. “Maxine, are you okay?” they asked.

Maxine sat up and hugged Chloe tightly. “Chloe….I need to tell you something.”

Chloe returns the hug. “What is it?”

Maxine sighed. “Part of the reason why we didn’t keep in contact is that our parents didn’t like you. However, Max’s parents were more vocal about it with her.”

Rachel crossed her arms. “So what you mean to tell me Max’s parents just blocked Chloe’s number on her phone or what?”

Maxine sighed. “There was no job in Seattle….Dad told me while I was in rehab that he thought you were a bad influence on me….how you were gunna lead me down a destructive path. I told him that I wouldn’t be in rehab if we never moved to begin with since then I cut all ties with my parents. Hey really hated your parents which is why they never let me invite you to spend the night. Heh, it was almost like they were purebloods and you were a Muggle-born.”

Chloe shook her head. “Really, Maxine? A Harry Potter reference?”

Maxine chuckled. “What it’s my favorite book.”

Chloe sighed. “Yeah, I kinda figured they weren’t to keen on our friendship. They did have you move right after my father’s funeral. They never mention trying to see if you could visit during the summer.”

Rachel looked a bit annoyed. “Am I missing half of this story? I get why you didn’t keep in touch with Chloe but what about Max?”

Maxine frowned. “Max is an introvert. She’s shy also she didn’t want to admit to Chloe that she was having a hard time because she already felt like she failed her as a friend after moving directly after the funeral.”

Chloe looked out the window. “Alright, no need to bring up the past we have work to do. We have to get Mr. Jefferson and we don’t know how long Max will be out cold so we have to work fast,” she said.

Maxine nodded. “My thoughts exactly having her freak out while in the darkroom will not be a good idea.”

Rachel sighed. “I am not looking forward to this but we have to do it. We can’t have him doing this to other girls. I hate what happened to my other self, happen to another girl in this timeline….” said Rachel with a shudder.

Chloe nodded. “Than you and _Maxine_ should go take that test you missed. Nathan gave me this to give to you,” said Chloe handing them an earpiece.

Maxine chuckled. “It tickles.”

“That’s because it’s made from my powers. Hey, Maxine, Rachel. So, this earpiece has connected to your brain so I can sense vitals.” said Warren.

Chloe hugged the two of them. “Come back to me safe okay. I can’t lose you both.”

Rachel kissed Chloe’s forehead. “We will.”

* * *

Maxine and Rachel left Rach’s dorm room to go meet Jefferson. Even though they both knew what they were most likely getting themselves into they couldn’t deny how nervous they were Warren didn’t say anything he felt that if he tried to reassure them it would only make it worst besides being nervous was a good sign it meant that they wouldn’t be reckless. When they entered the classroom they mentally shuddered at the smile on Jefferson’s face. “Ah ladies nice of you to come in,” he said.

Rachel smiled back time to be a good little actress. “Thank you so much for letting us retake this test, Mr. Jefferson,” she said.

Jefferson gestured to their seats the two of them sat down when he placed a blank sheet of paper in front of them. “Mr. Jefferson there must be a mistake you gave us a blank sheet of paper,” said Maxine.

Jefferson smirked. “It’s no mistake, Max,” he said as he injected her first. Rachel ran over to Maxine. “What the fuck did you do!?”

Jefferson sighed. “What I was planning to do a long time ago before you ran off,” he said injecting Rachel second. “Y-You won’t….get away with this….”

Elsewhere

Chloe met up with Nathan and Warren as they were in Nathan’s truck. Warren was sitting in the bed of the truck will all his tech keeping an eye on Maxine and Rachel. “Fuck, shit, fuck….dammit not good not good guys I can’t sense Rachel or Maxine,” said Warren.

Chloe’s blood ran cold. “They’re not dead are they?”

Warren shook his head. “I can feel a faint heartbeat but it’s too weak for me to use it to figure out where they are.”

Nathan started up the truck. “I know exactly where he’s taking them. We don’t have to worry,” said Nathan.

Chloe nodded as she believed him Nathan has never lied to her once why would he start now? Besides, he’s one of Maxine’s best friends he would never do anything to hurt her. When they pulled up to the barn Warren saw a camera he looped the footage so Jefferson wouldn’t see them coming. While he did that he also got access to the security cameras to the Dark Room which he started broadcasting to all of Arcadia Bay.

Maxine started to wake from her haze. “Ugh….what the fuck….holy shit Rachel! Hey, Rachel c’mon talk to me please don’t be dead.”

Jefferson chuckled. “She’s not dead. Not yet at least.”

Maxine could feel Max coming out. “Please, you don’t have to do this.”

Jefferson laughed as he took his pictures. He set a timer on the camera in front of Maxine as he walked over to Rachel as he touched her in places he shouldn’t. “Don’t fucking touch my _girlfriend!_ ” snarled Maxine.

Jefferson stroked her hair. “You teenagers and your poly relationships. It's sickening. What would your parents think?”

Maxine tried to break free. “Don’t fucking touch her you dirty fuckward! I will not let you kill her! Not again! Not this time!”

Jefferson growled as he charged back to Maxine grabbing her neck. “Ah right. I forgot that you're just like me. Why would the Raven King give a _child_ the power to change time?”

Maxine grinned. “Because I had something you don’t.”

Jefferson scoffed. “And what would that be?”

Maxine smirked. “Another half!” she yelled unfusing with Max.

Jefferson was about to run after Max when Chloe, Nathan, and Warren burst through. “Well, if it isn’t the band of fuckups,” said Jefferson.

Nathan injected Rachel with something to wake her back up. “Ugh….what the fuck happened?”

Nathan sighed. “Not your death.”

Max stood in front of Chloe. “Move aside girl! I have a bone to pick with her and I will shoot you to get to her!” said Jefferson.

Chloe placed a hand on Max’s shoulder. “Max, you need to stand down.”

Max shook her head. “I will not let him kill you a second time!”

Maxine finally broke out of the restrains from her chair. **Let Chloe do her thing. I trust her if she says to stand down she knows something we don’t.**

Max was hesitant for a moment but she does move aside. Jefferson chuckles as he fires three shots at Chloe. “I think you’ll be wanting these back?” asked Chloe crushing the bullets in her hand.

Warren gasped. “Holy shit Chloe you’re like Thunder!” he said

Jefferson growled. “Why must you always get in my way? First, you steal Rachel from me than Max you don’t deserve them. You are just a broke girl from a broken home always corrupting everything you touch!” said Jefferson.

Rachel frowned. “What is it with you and my father. You both hate Chloe so much like she forced me to be the person I am now. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if my father put you up to this.”

Maxine walked over to Chloe taking hold of her hand. “Nah, you see. _Mark_ Chloe cannot corrupt me because she cares about me, she loves me, she would never force me to become something I am not. You people are all the same you claim you care and you love us but you don’t. You just want to take what you want and destroy every last bit of innocence we have. I guess in a way I should thank you, truly. I mean without you being a shitty teacher and a failed father figure I would have never befriended Nathan who would have introduced me to Rachel to than reconnect me to Chloe so if anything, everything comes full circle thanks to you. Without Scorpion stirring my self-doubt causing my depression to fall into the darkest ocean in my mind making me so depressed I tried to kill myself; I wouldn’t have found the strength to stop my old habits of going with the flow. You people always love to take advantage of the weak because you don’t have the gaw to try with someone who would challenge you. Isn’t that why you drugged Rachel to take your sick pictures to rape her corpse because she _challenged_ you, that…..that hurt your ego didn’t it? I am sick of letting you taking what is mine. You already fucked up one timeline I will not let you try again in this one.” said Maxine as she started glowing.

Jefferson scowled. “What are you going to do, Max! You cannot stop me you have the same powers!?”

Maxine chuckled. “Yes, we do have the same powers but I guess what?” said Maxine as she started to hover over the floor. **_“I am a God! The Raven King gave me his powers that’s why Chloe, Nathan, Warren and even Rachel has powers. Also how else do you explain how I brought myself from a doomed timeline here? The Raven King was interested in you he wanted to see what you’d do with powers and I am here to say he is disappointed in you, son. So, I will like to take back what he gave you because you don’t deserve it.”_ ** said Maxine.

Jefferson could feel a pull he no longer could see every different outcome he had time travel but unlike Maxine/Max, he could jump forward in time as well. He didn’t see this in the future. Warren used his video swords to pin Jefferson to the wall. “So, you won? What are you going to do? Kill me then you would be ripping your soul.” he asked.

Maxine chuckled once more. “No, _I_ am not going to kill you. No, you see death is to good for you. But I will let my other half, Rachel, Chloe and even Nathan beat you to near death and just turn back time. Oh did I forget to mention Nathan can also plant memories too.”

Maxine walked over to the chair she used to be strapped in as she watched Jefferson get his ass beat by a couple of teenagers. The blood dripped down his face his glasses broken on the floor his white shirt soaked in blood she smiled. This was justice for all her past selves every timeline trying to save Rachel and Chloe, and even Nathan. When she was satisfied she rewinded time. “No, _I_ am not going to kill you. No, you see death is to good for you. You will rot in jail for every girl's name on those binders. However, you will be punished for the murder of Rachel Amber in Max’s timeline too I’ll see to it that the Gods puts you in the worse part of Hell. Have a nice day, Jefferson.” said Maxine as she teleported them back to Chloe’s room.

Everyone was silent after those events Rachel and Chloe didn’t know how to take the news that your girlfriend is a God they all had questions they wanted to ask her but couldn’t find the way to ask them. How is it that she became a God what happened and why did she give them powers? They as shuffled uncomfortably. “Are you really a God?” asked Max breaking the silence.

Maxine nodded. “Yes, I am. I am the _original_ Max I was given our powers plus the task to save Rachel, Chloe, and Nathan. The Raven King said that he saw the suffering in their lives and wanted to help but he couldn’t explain what was happening. Every timeline I created was to get to this point I couldn’t let you suffer for my mistake, Max. I confronted him about it he told me I couldn’t help you however he told me if I was a God that I could do it so I asked him to make me a God so I could save you as well.”

Max nodded. “So, what does Jefferson have to do with this?”

Maxine sighed as she crossed her arms. “Long ago when Jefferson was starting to become a famous photographer the Raven King saw how much he regretted his past work so he gave me the power of time travel to fix whatever he did not like about his career that’s all he was suppose to do with it. However, Jefferson got greedy he went back in time to change relationships for business _and_ pleasure. He kept jumping from timeline to timeline that the Raven King couldn’t keep up with him he saw the suffering he caused to the people around him with his new found power he was riddled with guilt. He never wanted to see people get hurt, yes a prank or two but never did he want someone to die. The Raven King wasn’t a big fan of Fate, that’s the name of God the one that we worship. He hated how he treated humanity how he never helped those in need. Which is where I came in apparently….Scorpion was a product of Jefferson….she’s his daughter set from another timeline to get me to not come back to Arcadia Bay in time to save Nathan from shooting Chloe. However, Jefferson did not take into account that my suicide attempt would freak out my parents so much that they decided it would be best to finish my school year back in my hometown, which in turn got me to befriend Nathan and you know the rest of the story from there.”

They all stood in silence taking in the fact that Maxine is a God. Which would mean that Max is also a God as well? It’s was a heavy revelation one that none of them saw coming. “Does this mean you can’t die? Will Rachel and I outlive you?” asked Chloe.

Maxine shook her head. “Well, no. You see since I gave you powers you guys are also Gods as well. It was also a part of my request from the Raven King. I’m sorry if I did something you didn’t want but I had gone through so many timelines, watched all of you die many…..many times. I finally wanted a timeline where _I_ won where _we_ got the happy ending.” explained Maxine.

Nathan nodded placing an arm around Maxine’s shoulder. “Well, I can’t say I’m mad at it after you explain that part.”

Rachel grinned. “I always wanted to be God thanks, Maxine.”

Chloe shrugged. “Eh, I have nothing against?”

Maxine almost broke down in tears. She was so worried that the people she struggled so hard to save would hate her for making such a decision for them without their knowledge that she hadn’t realized she was holding her breath. They could hear police sirens in the distance giving them the queue to leave.

Nathan and Warren went back to Nathan’s dorm while Maxine, Chloe, and Rachel back to Rachel's dorm no need to have David asking questions. The news broke out quickly about Jefferson’s arrest so school was closed down for investigation and to also find a new teacher to take his place. With the newfound downtime Maxine, Chloe and Rachel talked about the future. The three of them….I mean the _four_ of them sat in a square. Maxine sat across from Rachel while Max sat across Chloe. “Hey, Rach don’t you still have your house? Like your dad left it to you after he ran off?” asked Chloe.

Rachel nodded. “Yeah, I do. Why do you ask Priceless?”

Chloe grinned. “I love bring you two here but having captain killjoy it has gotten awkward. Why don’t we just move into your house….maybe we could start a family?” she asked.

Maxine placed her head on Rachel’s lap. “That’s not a totally shit idea. I can finally sleep in peace for once. I hate sleeping in Blackwell. I always feared Victoria doing something and I’m not against the whole start a family thing.” said Maxine.

Rachel sighed. “Alright, fine we can move into my house. Then we can start talking about having kids.”  



	8. Stalking My Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a few months when Maxine, Chloe, and Rachel move into Rachel's childhood home to start a new chapter of their lives.

It had been a few months since Chloe was putting the last of her stuff in a moving van. Joyce tried to convince Chloe to stay but knew Chloe needed the space she just wanted Chloe to stay so she could at least get on better terms with David but she knew that was never going happen. David hasn’t been the biggest supporter of her relationship with Rachel now adding in Maxine didn’t help. He saw them as enablers to Chloe’s destructive habits especially Rachel. Rachel always brought weed over while Maxine got Chloe into death metal he also didn’t approve of her style. Maxine’s emo makeup didn’t sit well with him. Moving into Rachel’s house was the best thing they all agreed on [David wasn’t okay with it]. Chloe was of age to move out anyways.

Chloe was fitting up the house giving it a more welcoming vibe. While also baby proofing it because they all agreed they wanted to adopt a child. What they didn’t take into account was that they’d be adopting three siblings. However, the story behind them was the reason why they couldn’t break up the family.

* * *

Maxine, Rachel, and Chloe were taken to see the children in the age range they were interested in they watched as all the kids were running around playing but there was one girl that sat in the far corner with a journal. They were interested in her so they walked over to her. “What’s a girl like you doing over here all alone and not playing with the others?” asked Rachel.

The girl glanced up at the three as she set aside her journal, her hair was the same color as Maxine but the way she acted reminded them of Chloe her eye color were almost the same shade of hazel as Rachel's was. “Because my best friend isn’t here anymore she got adopted three months ago and I have trouble making friends. My name’s Bella…well actually it’s Bellatrix which is another reason why I don’t like hanging out with the others,” said Bella.

Maxine nodded. “Well, Bella I think your name is perfect. Those other kids don’t know what it means,” she said.

Bella placed a hand over her journal. “I know it means female warrior. But I don’t feel like I am one. The other kids think I’m weird.” said Bella.

Chloe kneeled down in front of Bella. “Why would they think you’re weird?” she asked.

Bella glanced around making sure no one was watching before she held a ball of electricity in her hand. “I can’t explain it.”

Rachel took hold of her hand. “Bella, you’re not the only one with this gift,” she said as she made a mini tornado in her. “I think you will make a great addition to our family.”

Bella shook her head. “I’m not leaving my sisters behind. They need me they don’t trust easily because of our parents. Mom was verbally abusive while dad just watched and did nothing, it didn’t help much when he just left one day. Mom always blamed us for that, but I took the full brunt of the abuse to spare my sisters she never laid a hand on them. But for me that was a different story because I was daddy’s favorite.” she said.

Maxine nodded. “What’s your sisters’ names?”

Bella smiled. “Rota and Gondul....dad named them…he really loved Norse mythology. Rota is three and Gondul is just a baby after she was born dad dipped.”

Max crossed her arms. _You think they have powers too?_

Maxine shrugged. **There’s a strong possibility. Which means we’re the only ones that will be able to take care of them. This isn’t by chance this it destiny bring us together** **or maybe a gift the Raven King has left us.**

Rachel nudged Maxine. “What are you and Max talking about?”

Maxine shook her head. “Nothing, we can’t say no to her what if your sisters’ have powers as well we’re the only ones in Arcadia Bay that can help them,” explained Maxine.

* * *

It had been a while since Chloe seen the inside of this house it brought back memories. This would be the first time Maxine has ever set foot in this house she gave a questioning look at the table with broken glass underneath it.

Chloe crossed her arms. “After Rachel and I skipped we found her dad with Sera which at the time we didn’t know was her biological mother. Rachel’s a force to be reckoned with when she’s pissed her dad was yelling at me when she just smashed the table,” explained Chloe.

Rachel smiled. “That was my proudest moment. C’mon let's get this shit out of here so we can finally bring our daughters home.”

The whole day was them cleaning the house getting it child-friendly it was perfect. Everything they could ever want little did they know there was someone watching from distance. After they finished baby proofing and getting the kids room all decorated and stuff Chloe drove to get the girls with the new car Nathan bought her as a housewarming gift while he got her truck fixed up for family trips. Maxine unfused with Max letting her enjoy the new house for herself Maxine sat on Rachel’s lap as they watched Harry Potter together.

Maxine was a hardcore Slytherin while Max has stated that she’s a Gryffindor, Rachel mentioned how she had gotten both Slytherin and Ravenclaw when figuring out her house. “So, that makes you a Slytherclaw. That’s interesting,” said Maxine.

The front door opened as Bellatrix walked in. “Wow, this is a really nice place. Wait who she!?” she asked pointing at Max.

Maxine smiled. “Bella, this is Max she is from another timeline I created. We are one in the same with different personality traits,” said Maxine.

Rota held onto Bella’s arm. “What do we call you?” asked Rota.

Rota was a shy little girl, her trust issue was very apparent they way she held on Bella's arm. Rota looked like an inverted version of Bella. Her hair was strawberry blond her eye color blue the same shade that Maxine and Chloe had. Rota's shy behavior reminded Chloe of thirteen-year-old Max. She was slightly taller than Bella which is why some people make the mistake of assuming she's the older sister. 

Chloe grinned. “You can call me papa okay. Rachel will be mama and the Maxs will be mommy how does that sound?” asked Chloe.

Bella walked over to the couch. “You’re watching Harry Potter? I never watched it I’ve only read the first book….”

Maxine gasped. “You seriously haven’t watched Harry Potter or read any of the other books? We’re going to need to change that real quick baby girl. Especially since you are named after one of my favorite characters.” said Maxine.

Bella blushed. “I was never allowed to read before so I only got around to reading the first book….Melissa….our mother burnt every book I ever had.” frowned Bella.

Rachel sighed. “You’re in better care now. We’ll do things your parents never let you do. C’mon what else were you not allowed to do?” asked Rachel.

Rota nervously walked over to the couch. “W-Well, we were never allowed a dog. M-Mother always h-hit me if I asked….” she said.

Chloe nodded. “We’ll figure out something.”

Chloe walked over to the recliner holding Gondul, out of all three siblings Gondul didn't look anything like her sisters, her hair was black and her eyes were green maybe she took after her father. She had scar on her left side of her head when she fell over hitting her head on a coffee table. It’s strange to think about it not too long ago everyone was telling her how immature she was and how she needs to grow up. Without having any interaction with kids let alone a baby holding Gondul felt natural to her. Having Rachel and Maxine by her side made her feel more confident in herself. While everyone else doubted her they never swayed. They fought tooth and nail to prove how very wrong people were to judge Chloe yes she acted immaturely but when it came down to it she was the most mature out of all of them. She had to grow up fast after losing her father her mother took up more hours at the diner to support them she just had to roll with the punches. She never admitted it to anyone else how much she wanted to be a mother because she knew whoever wasn’t Maxine, Rachel or maybe even Joyce would just laugh at her and think she was joking.

After moving into Rachel’s house making it their home to later fully discussed the idea of having kids adoption or finding a donor the three had become more mature as they tried to get away from everyone that doubted. Chloe got a job working as a mechanic, Maxine is a photographer for a newspaper and Rachel has become a YouTuber she gave up on her dream of being a model after the whole Dark Room she didn’t want to feel vulnerable like that again. Oddly, she has gotten a fan following over her showcasing her powers same thinking it’s fake while other believing it as real. With Rachel being a YouTuber she gets to stay home more and with Maxine’s obsession over cameras [though nothing will beat her polaroid camera] makes sure that Rach has the best picture quality all the time. The dynamic they had was perfect for them. Because while two of them had “real jobs” they kind of used Rachel’s YouTube channel as a way to have fun.

The video ideas they could do since they had powers was almost seemly not to mention throwing Warren into some as well with his video powers was the most fun they had in a while. They had finished watching the first Harry Potter movie hours ago they were still in the living room playing with the kids. Watching Gondul crawl was the most adorable thing ever. Maxine had shown off her Harry Potter collection to Bellatrix getting her interested in reading it again. Rachel was entertaining Rota and Gondul with her wind powers when the doorbell rang. Chloe got up from her spot on the floor to answer the door. She wasn’t too thrilled to see a familiar face. “C-Chloe…..I didn’t realize you lived here I was hoping to see Rachel.”

Chloe scoffed. “Eliot, what the hell are you doing here? Still mad that I rejected your feelings?”

Eliot bit his lower lip. “Why won’t you see that she’s just using you?”

Chloe growled. “That’s no way to talk about my future wife. Now, get out or I will call the cops.”

“Chloe, who’s at the door?” asked Rachel.

Chloe chuckled. “No one important they were just leaving.”

Maxine saw how Chloe was standing at the door like she was trying to prevent someone from coming in she walked over to her as she wrapped her arms around her waist. “Che, are you okay?” she asked.

Chloe smiled as she kissed Maxine’s forehead. “I’m fine baby,” she said.

Eliot not knowing anything about Maxine he finally leaves. Chloe closes the door bring Maxine close to her chest. “You saved me from punching him in the face.”

Maxine looked up at Chloe. “Who was that guy and why was he so keen on getting in?”

Chloe sighed. “That would be Eliot the worst mistake of my life. After you left I was lonely and I used him as a way to cope with dad dying we hooked up a few times and that was it. Somehow he assumed that we were a thing and still thinks Rachel’s using me for something.” explained Chloe.

Maxine kissed Chloe’s wrist. “Do we need to worry about him?”

Chloe shrugged. “I don’t know but whatever happens let me deal with it, after all, I am bulletproof.”

Maxine giggled. “Fair enough.”

The two returned to the living room. They ended up play a rather intense game of Uno attack hailing Bellatrix as the winner. Rota and Bella had stated they were tired from all the fun they were having it was a long time since they laughed so they were shown their rooms. Bella and Rota unpacked the few things they brought with them. Bella brought a stuff Cyndaquil to Gondul who squealed holding it tightly. “Dad got her that for her second birthday that was the last thing she remembers of him.”

Rachel kissed Bella and Rota on the forehead. “Sleep, tight girls. If you need anything we’re down the hall.”

Rota smiled. “Thank you, papa, mommy, and mama. This is the first time I’ve felt safe in a while.”

Maxine nodded. “You’re welcome little one,” said Maxine turning off the light.

The three of them returned to their room with Gondul who wasn’t tired at all. Chloe placed her on the bed as they watched her glance around the room. “She’s so cute I don’t see why her mother would give her up,” said Rachel.

Maxine nodded. “Well, at least we get to raise her. She will be a little warrior.”

Gondul crawled over to Chloe as she placed herself on her lap. “I think she has a favorite parent already,” said Chloe.

Rachel smiled. “That doesn’t surprise me. She must see something in you.”

Max smiled. _It’s nice to see Chloe happy like this. Thank you for this._

Maxine nodded. **I could not let you go back to nothing. That’s like sending Future Trunks back to his timeline where everyone’s dead.**

Max burst into laughter. _That couldn’t be truer._

Gondul tried to walk over to Maxine when she lost her balance falling on her face she cried Maxine picked her up soothing her. “Aww c’mon Gondul you’re okay. See you’re fine.” said Maxine.

Rachel and Chloe smiled. It has been so long since they felt happiness Maxine gave that back to them. Without her well they’d be dead right now. Maxine looked up at them. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Rachel shook her head. “Nothing, we just love you so much. We’d be dead by now if it wasn’t for you.”

Maxine blushed. “Awww, Razor Blade you’re gunna make me cry.”

Gondul yawned finally giving in to sleep. Maxine walked over to her crib laying her down placing the Cyndaquil in the corner. The three of them got changed into some PJs as they got in bed together. Maxine was in the middle as usual with Chloe on her left and Rachel on her right.

The following morning, Rachel woke up by the sound of Gondul crying. She walked over to her crib placing a hand on her forehead to try and calm her down. It worked for a while but Gondul started getting hissy. Rachel picked her up Gondul snuggled against her neck. She walked over to the changing table after she finished changing her Gondul still was getting fussy. Rachel brought her to the bed she stroked her hair before she started singing to Gondul, she looked up at her while slowly stop crying. Chloe woke up to the sound of Rachel’s voice. She smiled kissing Rachel’s shoulder. “Morning, baby girl how’s our little nudge doing?” she asked.

Rachel smiled kissing her back. “She was a bit fussy but I think my singing calmed her down. But I think what she really wants is her papa. What do you say Gondul want to play with papa Chloe for a bit so mama gets to take a shower?”

Gondul squealed as she extended her arm towards Chloe. Chloe took hold of the baby kissing her nose. Rachel got up from the bed to head to the shower. Feeling the lack of heat and weight Maxine woke up to an empty bed she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, hearing the shower she smirked as she walked to the bathroom stripping her clothes wrapping her arms around Rachel’s waist.

Rachel yelped. “Jesus fucking Christ, Maxine! You scared the shit out of me.”

Maxine kissed her neck. “I hope not, Razor Blade than that would defeat the purpose of a shower.”

Rachel turned to face her. “Oh, you think you funny now?”

Maxine chuckled. “Yeah I think I’m funny what are you gunna do about it?” asked Maxine sucking on Rachel’s pulse point.

Rachel cupped her right hand between Maxine’s legs kneading her thumb on Maxine’s clit. “I have a few things in mind,” she whispered.

Maxine moaned she smiled before she got hit by a wave of memories.

_Scorpion pushed her against a bed she tried to push her off but Scorpion kept undressing her. “Don’t be such a bitch.”_

_Maxine tried to push her off her but Scorpion was stronger than her. She felt her stroking her clit._

Maxine slipped. “Fuck stop!”

Rachel caught her before she hit her head. “What’s wrong?” asked Rachel taking hold of Maxine’s hand.

Maxine slapped her hand away. “Don’t fucking touch me, you bitch!”

Maxine shook her head she grabbed her clothes getting dressed racing downstairs passing Chloe, Rota and Bellatrix she ran out of the house with Rachel shortly behind her. Confused Chloe grabbed Rachel’s wrist. “What’s wrong what happened?” she asked.

Rachel shrugged. “I-I don’t know…..I….we were. Chloe….I think I messed up.”

Bellatrix looked up at her parents. “What’s wrong with mom? Why is she running out? I can watch Rota and Gondul if you need to follow her.”

Chloe kneeled down to Bella. “Call us if something happens. If you can’t get a hold of us call Uncle Nathan,” said Chloe.

Bellatrix nodded Chloe and Rachel followed after Maxine. Chloe had an idea of where they’d find her she just hoped she was right about it. Maxine sat on the edge of the cliff near the lighthouse. Tears ran down her face she tried to calm herself down. “Wallflower.”

Maxine looked up to see Chloe and Rachel. “Leave me alone!”

Rachel slowly walked toward her. “Little doe if I did something I’m sorry.”

Maxine glared. “I told you to leave me alone, bitch! Why can’t you just leave me alone!?”

Chloe cringed at the tone Maxine had. Rachel was one to brush off insults but she hated it when she was called a bitch it was the one thing someone could call her that hurt her. She was fine with it in a joking manner but since she was a cheerleader she was looked at as a prep despite everyone knowing her punk rock side. Everyone assumed that the only reason why she was with Chloe was to piss her parents off which is why they called her a slut because some rumor went around that she was dating Nathan they broke up because he found out she slept with Jefferson and caught her cheating on him with Chloe.

Chloe came into her life during her darkest moment it pissed her off that everyone would assume that she was leading her on for some sick game. She loves Chloe with her heart and soul she would do anything for Chloe same thing for Maxine. So, she can’t figure out what she did to piss Maxine off. “Wallflower, what’s wrong? Why are you yelling at Rachel?”

Maxine shook her. “Just get out of my head….”

_Hey, that’s Rachel you’re yelling at not Scorpion look you're hurting her feelings._

Maxine snapped out of it. “R-Razor Blade….I’m so sorry!” said Maxine running over to hug Rachel.

Rachel sighed. “I’m sorry too if I did something you didn’t like. What happened, little doe?”

Maxine gulped. “I-I had a flashback to another version of me….with Scorpion and in that timeline she….raped me….”

Chloe joined the hug. “Well, she’s not here. Baby, we’re here for you let’s get back home I’m sure Bella and Rota would want to know you’re okay.”

Maxine nodded holding Chloe and Rachel’s hand walking back to the house. They didn’t realize that they were being followed. Looking through a telescope at the happy family in pure disgust was Eliot and Scorpion. “I will take what’s mine, Rachel Amber.”

Back inside the house, Bella hugged Maxine. “Are you okay mommy?”

Maxine nodded. “I’m okay. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Bella shook her head. “I wasn’t scared. I just wanted you to be okay.”

Maxine returned the hug the family sat in the living room watching Disney movies together. Chloe chuckled as she listened to Maxine and Rachel singing A Whole New World. Bella kept yelling that they were being embarrassing. They all connected really quickly that you’d think they had always been in each other's lives. Maxine had unfused with Max which the girls decided to call her just ma when Maxine and her were split to stop confusion. “I had a crazy stupid idea you want to do it?” asked Chloe.

Maxine tossed a pillow at Chloe. “Well, that depends on what it is, Kuda?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Why don’t we take the girls to my mom. It will show David that I’ve changed….that _we’ve_ changed. Besides, I kind of want to see if Gondul will like him.”

Max shrugged. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea. Besides, I don’t mind being on the back end this _is_ your timeline I’m fine being a second voice at times.” said Max.

Maxine glanced at her counterpart. “You sure about that?”

Max nodded. “We got Jefferson that’s more than I can ask for and you brought Chloe back into my life I’m okay with just being in the background.”

Maxine sighed. “Okay, fine if you’re with it then so am I.” she said walking over to Max.

Max smiled hugging Maxine as they become on being again. _I’m just happy to see Chloe everyday._

**I’m glad you’re okay Max. I always thought I hurt you the most trying to get this outcome of a timeline.**

_At least we don’t have to worry about it. You got the alpha timeline that I couldn’t. Chloe’s alive and so is Rachel._

Rota broke Maxine out of her conversation with Max. “C-Can you and Max have internal conversations?”

Maxine nodded. “Yes, we were having one just now.”

Rota blushed. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt….”

 _Poor girl she’s so afraid of upsetting us. Tell her I’m not mad._ Maxine chuckled. “Rota, you don’t have to worry Max and I talk a lot especially at night she’s not mad.”

Chloe kissed Rota’s forehead. “So, you want to meet my parents and sister?”

Rota shuffled uncomfortably for a second Bella placed a hand on Rota’s shoulder. “I don’t mind it if we do. I want would like to meet my grandparents.” said Bella.

Rachel nodded. “Why don’t you call of your mom, Priceless to set something up.”

Chloe got up from the couch grabbing her phone to call her mom. She left the living room walking towards the dining room. “Hey mom.”

Joyce smiled. “Chloe it’s nice to hear from you.”

Chloe chuckled. “Yeah same here. Listen Rachel thought it’d be a great idea to have you meet her mom with the Caulfields.”

Joyce nodded. “That’s a wonderful idea, Chloe!”

Chloe smiled. “Listen I gotta go I’ll see you later.”

Chloe hung up walking back into the living room. She leaned against the wall watching Maxine and Rachel trying to teach Gondul how to walk while Rota and Bella were playing Smash Bros. “Well, seems like today the day I give my mom a heart attack.”

Rachel grinned. “Mom is excited to meet your parents and Maxine’s.”

Chloe sat down the the floor as Gondul crawled into her lap. “I just hope David doesn’t say anything.”

Maxine nudged Chloe. “You got us and the girls don’t worry about him. Rota, Bella why don’t you two get dressed.”

Bella nodded. “Can we do it after this match?”

Chloe shook her head. “One match!”

Bellatrix and Rota did play one match where Bella lost on purpose to give her sister a win. They went up to their room to get dressed. Chloe got everything they needed for Gondul in the car they were about to leave before Gondul started crying. Bella looked at her to realize she didn’t have Cyndaquil she rushed back into the house to grab it. The moment Cyndaquil was in her arms she stopped crying.

The car ride to the Price house consisted of everyone arguing what to play on the radio but ultimately the one that got to decide what everyone got to listen to was Gondul. She wouldn’t stop crying if they didn’t play what she wanted to listen to. Bella chuckled as she watched Gondul giggle and clap at the Game of Thrones soundtrack. They pulled up at the Price house they could already tell that Maxine’s parents were already there and so was Rachel’s mom. Maxine and Rachel decided to go in first as Bella wanted to be a part of this surprise on her grandma Rota just went along with it because Bella wanted to.

Maxine saw the look on her parents’ face when she walked in hand in hand with Rachel. “Hi ma, pop.” she said.

Ryan shook his head. “When have you ever called us that Maxine?” he asked.

Maxine rolled her eyes. “I guess it doesn’t matter. I should always call you by first name. I think that’ll be better.” said Maxine she caught a glimpse of Joyce from the corner of her eye. “Mom! It’s so great to see you again. Chloe will be here shortly she just needed to get somethings out of the car.” she said hugging the woman.

Joyce returned the hug. “It’s so good to see you two girls again.”

Rachel smiled. “It’s nice to see you too, ma.”

Sera walked over to Maxine and Rachel. “Hey sweetheart was this party your idea?” she asked.

Rachel shrugged. “Maybe.”

All the parents got settled in making small talk all the while Joyce and Lisha kept asking about Chloe. The door opened but Chloe didn’t walk in it was Bella and Rota as they ran passed everyone else to grab hold of Maxine and Rachel’s leg. “Are there snacks?” asked Bella.

Maxine nodded. “Yes there are snacks where’s papa?”

Rota nervously answered. “S-She had t-to calm Gondul d-down.” stammered Rota. She hung onto Rachel’s leg scared of everyone here. Rachel picked her up. That was when Chloe walked in holding Gondul. She walked over to Maxine and Rachel kissing them. “Sorry I’m late baby girl was anxious.”

Joyce gasped. “Chloe what’s going on?”

Chloe smiled. “Mom, this is your granddaughters, Bellatrix, Rota and this little lady right here is Gondul.”

David crossed his arms. “This has to be a joke right. There’s no way this can be real.”

Chloe scoffed. “What’s wrong David don’t see me as mother or I guess a better father.”

David was about to grab Chloe but got kicked in the cock by Bella. “Don’t fucking touch my papa!” hissed Bella. Gondul clapped and laughed as she saw David fall to the floor.

Maxine kneeled down to her. “Bella that was very rude of you to do. You’re not suppose to use those word either. When we get home you’re not going to have any games.” said Maxine.

Bella was about to argue against the punishment but saw Maxine wink. “Okay….”

Sera shook her head. “So how old is this little one?” she asked.

Bella answered. “Gondul’s a three months, Rota’s three and I’m six.”

Margo chuckled. “She reminds me of you in a way babe.”

Rachel explained everything. “Maxine, Chloe and I were talking when we moved back into my house about starting a family so we ended up adopting these three.” she said

Bella grinned. “Well it was just gunna be me but I can’t leave my sisters behind. Gondul doesn’t like guys all that much.”

Chloe chuckled. “I have a feeling she’ll take a liking to Nathan.”

Joyce hugged Chloe. “I’m proud of you Chloe. You really have grown up.”

Chloe smiled. “Thanks mom.”

Maxine saw how her parents reacted to Rachel explaining how they had daughters. After learning that her parents wanted her to drop all ties with Chloe it was time to do her grand plan that she thought of doing for a long time but the right moment was never there but today’s going to be that day. She got Rachel and Chloe to stand in the middle of the room as she got down on one knee. “You two have entered my life when I thought I had nothing to live for. Chloe, you had every right to be mad at me and Rachel you had every right to hate me for being a flake on Chloe. Yet you two stayed and gave me a chance; a chance that will change my life forever so will you marry me?”

Rachel was brought to tears. “Little doe, of course I’ll marry you!”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat. “Wallflower, we’ve been best friends for years I have dreamt of this day a lot.”

Maxine grinned. “So, you’ve been holding out on me have you? I love you both.”

Rachel smiled. “I love you too, little doe. I got something for you when we get home.”

Maxine gulped she could only think of what Rachel had planned for her when they got home. But her thought were cut off by Chloe picking her up. “Ahhh what the fuck Chloe! Short people aren’t supposed to be this high off the ground!” she yelled.

Chloe shook her head. “Nope! I just like making your life hell.”

Maxine growled. “You are so dead when we get home! Put me down.”

Chloe smirked. “As you wish…..” she said. Maxine glared. “I swear to God if you drop me.”

Bella tucked on Chloe’s pants. “Papa, leave mommy alone.”

Chloe chuckled. “Fine, there you’re back on the ground.”

Ryan and Vanessa stood across the room trying to act like they were okay with this but they clearly weren’t. Every since they got news that Maxine ran away with Chloe and Rachel it further proved that Chloe was a bad influence on their daughter. They refused to see that she’s happy with Rachel and Chloe. They already knew what type of trouble Chloe was they didn’t know shit about Rachel which worried them. They did know that her mother was a recovered drug addict they weren’t okay with their daughter marrying either of them.

Maxine saw her parents reaction. “What’s wrong don’t approve of my choices of who I want to spend the rest of my life with? You don’t approve of my life style? You have something to say to me? C’mon, share with the class on how much you really feel about Chloe and now what you think of Rachel.”

Ryan sighed. “Max, we love you but are you sure this is what you want.”

Maxine scrowled. “Oh so _now_ you want to ask me how I feel about something? You didn’t seem to care about how I felt after William died and how much I didn’t want to move to Seattle but you know what that caused me.” said Maxine.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “Maxine Hermione Caulfield, you will stop this rebellious act right now and come to your senses. There is no way you can be in love with a punk and a druggie.”

Maxine crossed her arms. “That’s no way to talk about Razor Blade and Kuda. Sure okay let’s go by your logic I would still fall in love with Rachel and Chloe no matter what because I love their personality. You can hate them all you want but I will not stand here as you trash talk my future wives. I thought I could get you to change but I’m starting to see there’s no point anymore.”

Bella and Rota walked the exchange between daughter and mother. “We shouldn't have given you so much freedom maybe than you wouldn’t be dating girls from a broken home or adopted damaged children.” said Vanessa.

Hurt by the statement made Bella glared Vanessa. “H-How dare you…..you don’t know what we’ve been through! You can’t know what _I_ had to do to stay alive! You are just like the rest of them you are just like those kids back in the orphanage they always judge before getting to know and I am sick of it!” yelled Bella as the electricity started to flicker. “Mom _hated_ me just because I was dad’s favorite when he left I was the only one she laid a hand on. I wouldn’t let her hit Rota because I’m a good sister. I woke up every morning thinking that none of this is real that I don’t have loving parents now. It scares me so much that I sometimes refuse to sleep.” said Bella as she started to glow. “I have always bite my tongue when people tried to assume how my life was. How much everyone called me and my sisters the broken girls. I am tired…..so fucking tired of everything that I just….wish I died back there….then maybe I wouldn’t feel so empty….”

Ryan sighed. “Maxi you were supposed to get married to a guy have kids of your own not adopt them like their puppies some kids you can’t fix.”

Rota stood next to her sister. “I-Is that all you see us as? B-Broken? I-I guess you’re right b-because I h-hate myself so much that….I-I s-sometimes agree with those who say I-I should b-be dead.” said Rota.

Chloe sighed. “You happy now? You can dislike me all you want but do not insult our children. You may see them as broken but we see them as cracked they can be rebuild but not fully but that’s not the point. Bella and Rota are hurting in ways you refuse to understand and in the short while we’ve had them we got them to be happy. Why can’t you just be happy for us?”

Rachel kneeled down to Rota and Bella. “You two okay?”

Bella nodded. “Can we just go home now?”

Maxine kneeled down next to them as well. “I am so sorry about my parents had I known they’d react like this I wouldn’t have invited them. You two are special and deserve way more than this.” she said hugging the two.

Bella sniffled trying not to cry. “Can you carry me?”

Maxine kissed her cheek. “Of course my little lightning bolt. Ryan….Vanessa you’re not invited to the wedding in fact you’re not my parents anymore.” said Maxine.

Maxine hugged Joyce, Sera and Margo. “I’m sorry about this. Maybe we can set something up. Just us girls.”

Sera smiled. “I’d like that.”

Rachel and Chloe hugged their mothers as they left the house. “You happy you drove your daughter away. Was it worth it?” asked Joyce.

Vanessa sighed. “I just want my little Maxine back.”

Sera glared at them. “Don’t ever you my past against my daughter. It’s true I was a heroin addict but I’m clean. My past has hurt her in so many ways it took me for too long to make up for that. Rachel’s a good girl and clearly she’s deeply in love with your daughter. The way those three act they love each other so much.” said Sera.

Ryan groaned. “She’s still a destructive person like Chloe.”

Joyce crossed her arms. “I’d hoped you two had change your views on me and Chloe after Maxine nearly commited suicide because of the move and the depression you send her into. You wonder why she always wanted to stay over so much it’s because she was so afraid to be herself back home.” said Joyce.

Vanessa and Ryan shook their heads as they just left the house. Walking to their car they could hear Maxine, Chloe and Rachel talking as they got the kids loaded into the car. “Don’t cry little doe, just because you share blood doesn’t mean they’re family.”

Maxine nodded. “I-I’m sorry, Razor Blade. Chloe and I had come into agreement that they’d never like her I had hoped they’d take a liking to you because you and I went to Blackwell together.”

Rachel smiled. “I don’t care what your parents think of me. All I care about is you, Chloe and the girls.”

Chloe kissed Maxine’s forehead. “At least my mom and Rachel’s moms are okay with you. David will be a bit of work but he doesn’t like anyone. Who your parents are doesn’t define who you are. _You_ define you.”

Maxine chuckled. “Max also agree with you. Thanks for cheering me up I love you.”

Rachel smirked. “We love you too.” she said hugging Maxine squeezing her ass.

Maxine playfully pushed Rachel off her. “No need to get handy right now. There plenty of time for that at home.” she said. Ryan and Vanessa gagged.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You two are something else c’mon let go home Gondul is getting fussy, Rota is trembling and Bella is drained from losing her control.” said Chloe.

Maxine glanced over to Gondul. “Wait, where’s her Cyndaquil?”

Chloe groaned. “Fuck, she must have dropped it when we left the house. Rachel and I will go back to go looking for it.” said Chloe.

Maxine nodded she walked over to Rota placing a hand on her shoulder. “You okay?”

Rota shook her head. “N-No….I just want to go h-home. My anxiety is just….”

Maxine kissed her forehead. “I want you to say this while breathing in and out, the sun, the moon, the truth.”

Rota nodded taking a deep breath. “The sun, the moon, the truth.” she exhaled.

Maxine smiled. “Better?”

Rota nodded. “Yes….thanks mommy. I wish your parents were cool as mama's and papa’s.” said Rota.

Maxine sighed. “Me too.” she said unknowingly unfusing with Max.

Max placed a hand on her counterpart’s shoulder. “At least you had balls to call them out. I heard the saying there are the family we’re born into and the family that we choose. The one you choose is the most important.”

Maxine shrugged. “I guess….were they as this back in your timeline?”

Max rubbed her neck. “Ummm, I wouldn’t know in my timeline they died in a car crash when I went back to Blackwell. Which is why I couldn’t sacrifice Chloe because I wouldn’t have anyone to go back to.” said Max.

Maxine shook her head. “Nice try Max but you can’t out shit parent me. C’mon back you go I’ll making it up to you somehow.”

Max smiled. “You already made it up to me. I’m here with Chloe that’s all I can ask for.”

Maxine chuckled. “At least you’re a simple woman.”

Chloe and Rachel returned emptied handed. “It wasn’t in the house.” said Chloe.

Gondul started crying she was panicking that she didn’t have her comfort toy. “C-Cynd!”

Bella frowned. “That’s the first time I heard her say a word for a while. Evenly would scold her every time she spoke so she just gave up.”

Vanessa and Ryan walked towards their car. Maxine glared at them her glare intensified when she saw her mother holding onto Cyndaquil. “Give me back my daughter’s Pokemon.”

Vanessa shook her head. “Maxine you need to learn to let this go. They are not good for you.”

Bella got out of the car. “Give my sister back Cyndaquil that’s the last thing she remembers of our dad. It means a lot to her.”

Vanessa sighed. “Fine if you won’t come to your senses Maxi then I’m going to have to force you to.” she said ripping Cyndaquil’s head off. Throwing it on the ground.

Maxine growled. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me! You serious think destroying my daughter’s toy will make me realize that I am not madly in love with Rachel and Chloe. That I don’t love my daughters at all. Gondul’s just a baby she has nothing to do with the relationship between us.” hissed Maxine.

Bella lost it at this point. She held out her hand as a bolt of lightning came out pinning Vanessa against the car. “You had no right!”

Chloe placed a hand on her wrist. “Bella let go. It will be okay we’ll fix it. You already lost control once you’re trembling you keep this up you’ll pass out.” explained Chloe.

Bella shook her head. “No, I am _tired_ of people like _them_ treating us like shit!”

Rachel nodded placing her hand on Bella’s wrist as well. “We get that baby girl but this isn’t how you do it. They’re not worth it.”

Tears streamed down Bella’s face. Maxine kneeled down next to Bella “Lightning Bolt, they’re right they are not worth it we’re better than them. We have powers they do not. I am above this.” said Maxine.

Bella sighed as she released her powers that kept Vanessa pinned to the wall. It happened so quickly Maxine mentally kicked herself, she made a deal with herself that she’d never use her powers after they got Jefferson arrested but seeing her mother rip the head off of Gondul’s only toy she had to. Rewinding time she grabbed the toy from her mother. Vanessa’s eye widen when she saw that Maxine was holding Cyndaquil while Rachel and Chloe smiled. Maxine had texted Nathan that she would like to obliviate her parents memories of her since they refuse to give Chloe and Rachel a chance. He was more than happy to do it Maxine didn’t ask much from him so this means that she really needed him. When they got home Bella and Rota went to their room. Chloe held onto a sleeping Gondul.

Maxine flopped onto the bed.  “That was a deserter. I’m sorry guys.” said Maxine.

Rachel shook her head. “It’s not your fault your parents are dicks.” she said.

Rachel gathering the laundry. Chloe watched as Maxine was fuming with anger. “Maxi, calm down it’s over we’re not by them anymore.”

Maxine sighed. “I-I just wish I had the same relationship with my parents as you two do.”

Rachel chuckled. “It wasn’t always like that with me and Sera. Hell, I didn’t even know she _was_ my biological mother. When dad refused to let me see her I had to do my own digging it wasn’t until I almost died that my other mom got sick of him and tried to get a divorce during that time he was sleeping around with a younger woman that he left Arcadia Bay without a trace which drove Rose into a deep depression before she couldn’t take the pain anymore. I wish it went down a different way.” said Rachel

Maxine nodded. “Y-Yeah….I just….ugh….”

Chloe kissed Maxine’s forehead. “Breathe baby,” said Chloe pulling Maxine into her lap.

Rachel stopped rather the laundry. “I know exactly what you need.” she said as she started to give Maxine a lap dance. Maxine blushed a deep red still not use to Rachel’s outward behavior on how she expresses her love for her.

Chloe laughed as she could feel Maxine feel uncomfortable. “Wallflower, you’re going to need to get use to this. However, I do find it adorable the way you get all hot and bothered by this.”

Maxine huffed. “Shut up Kuda!”

The three of them laughed but it was cut short when they heard glass shattering. “What the hell was that!?” asked Rachel.

Chloe got up from the bed. “I’ll check it out.”

Maxine and Rachel held onto her arm. “No, what if someone broke in?” asked Maxine.

Chloe smiled. “Then I am the best person to go check it out. I’m bulletproof remember. Keep the girls safe okay I’ll be back.”

The shorter girls nodded as they let go of Chloe’s arms. Chle walked down the stairs to see a brick on the floor she picked it up to find a note on the other side of it. “I will get what’s mine”- Eliot  


End file.
